Oira Laure
by Angelic Elf
Summary: A girl has just found out she is adopted. She doesn't take it too well and runs away. What mystery surrounds her?
1. Prologue

**Oira ****laurë******

I've written another story! Yea! Anyways I hope u like it. 

Dis: I own Demetria and Rhiannon. I don't own any other Lord of the rings characters. They belong to the wonderful, fantabulous J.R.R Tolkein. Also, I'm only going to post this disclaimer in the prologue (this entry).

(Oira – everlasting laurë- light)  

**P.S. Flamers shall be extinguished or used to light a fire where my good reviewers and I shall toast marshmallows!**

**P.P.S This prologue is dedicated to all my reviewers from purple sky 1 and 2. Without your support, I would not have the courage to keep writing.**

***Prologue*** 

We begin this story in the year 2003. 

Demetria walks into Rhiannon's bedroom after her and sits down on her bed. Demetria was highly strung. Her parents had just told her the one thing most kids had thought about, but never really believed it. She was adopted. Like a sledgehammer hitting a porcelain heart, she had been crushed. As soon as she found out, Demetria packed her bags and set out for her best friends house. It was too much to handle. She starred perplexedly at the wall, looking for answers as though they were written in some foreign language. 

"Demi, you wanna talk bout' it?" Rhiannon asked. She was worried sick and was trying to do everything in her power to help her friend. 

"Not really. What is done is done. I can't turn the clock back. I gotta move on." She replied, still starring at the wall. Rhiannon had to admit, Demetria was taking it quite well considering what she had been through. 

"How about we pop a movie on eh?" Rhiannon suggested.

"Sure, what ever."

"What do you wanna' watch? Lets see, we've got the matrix, rocky and bulwinkle, legally blonde, lord of the rings…" 

"Anything you wanna' watch." 

"Lord of the rings fine? I'm sure Sam said he was gay in one bit, maybe if I play it again, I'll find out." Rhiannon said, trying to cheer up Demi.

"Sure" said Demi, her focus was now on the TV, but the same sad expression stayed.

The movie finally came to the part where Boromir dies and as usual, Rhiannon burst out in tears. Her head fell forward and her blonde hair fell over so now she looked like cousin it. She did this every time, so Demi suggested most times for her to talk to someone about her problem. Rhiannon would then ask Demi for help, but Demi replied that she doesn't have the qualifications. This time however, nothing, no sounds were heard from Demi. 

Finally she said:

"What the hell did I do to deserve this? Who am I!" Demi screamed, "I don't even know who I am…" her voice now became a whimper softened by tears and sobs.

"Now matter your name, you'll always be my best buddy. No matter what." Rhiannon said, putting her arms around her friend, as though protecting her from the harsh world. 

The movie on the screen had reached the part where Aragorn encourages Legolas and Gimli to find Merry and Pippin.  The three run off and the movie ends.

"Do you mind if I stay here until I can figure out what to do?" Demi asked.

"No, that's fine, you're always welcome here." Rhiannon said turning her couch into a bed.

"Thanks for every thing." 

"Its nothing, now if you need pyjamas, there's some in that draw over there." Rhiannon pointed to where she was talking about.  

"Thanks." Demi said again.

Demi pulled out a pair of pink and green striped pyjamas and donned them.  Rhiannon set up a small bed on her couch for Demi. 

"Don't worry to much about it, it'll all work out in the end."

Demi jumped into her make shift bed and tried to sleep, but she twisted and turned all night.  Finally, when she did get to sleep, she had a horrible dream. 

***dream sequence***

Demi was running through woodland. She must have been 8 at the least. She was running from something. She turned back to see if it were still there. A giant eye appeared, closing in on her. She kept running until she stoped and fell. The eye lidless eye wreathed in flame swept upon her and engulfed her.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"  A boy jumped in the way, trying to stop it getting her. The eye tossed him aside and continued.

***end of dream***

Demi woke up with a start, sweat running down her face. What was that, she thought. 

~*~

Demi couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. 'maybe I have seen that movie too many times and now its affecting my sleep?' she couldn't figure it out. Dr. Phil had always said that it was best to explore your dreams and find the hidden meaning, so, that's what's she did til Rhiannon woke up. Nope, nothing, she couldn't think of a thing. 

"Are you alright Demi?" came Rhiannons voice. She was awake now.

"Kinda…well…no not really…I had a really freaky dream last night." Demi replied, sitting up and looking at her friend who grew worried.

'What happened?"

"Well, it was me I think, when I was eight. I was running through these woods, I don't know where they are, I haven't seen them before and this giant eye, just like Sauron was chasing me, then this boy about the same age jumped in front of him to save me, but he was tossed away and badly hurt. The eye just kept coming at me then I woke up."

"Weird. Well was the boy familiar?" Rhiannon asked, trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, he was, like I have met him before but now can't remember him. I don't know, maybe I'm just stressing out. Better get up." She said, hauling herself out of bed and to her overnight bag. She took out a pair of jeans and a t that said: Sarcasm, just another service I offer. 

"what are we going to do, coz well, you know you can't go back home yet." Rhiannon asked carefully.

"I have no idea, well, college starts in about a month, maybe I can move into my dorm now. Do you want to find out?" Demi said, folding up the pyjamas she borrowed. 

"How about we try some retail therapy?" Rhia suggested. 

"I don't have any money…"

"Ok, what about the movies? My shout." Rhia cut in.

"Ok, only if we can see the two towers."

"But we were going to see it Thursday, oh well, we can see it again."

"Deal."

Rhia got ready while Demi pulled her hair up, put of her baseball cap and navy hoodie. "Ready?" Rhia asked

"Yeah, let's go, we can take my jimmy." Demi replied, grabbing her car keys. She owned a little lime green Suzuki jimmy, which she had parked on the kerb. They climbed in and started it up.  Hoobastank blasted from the cd player, Demi's favourite band. She pulled out of the kerb, heading down the busy suburban street. Rhia only lived five minutes from the mall, but who could be bothered walking when you could roll up in killer wheels? They bopped their heads in time with the music. They pulled up in their usual parking space and got out. 

~*~

Haldir, the march warden of Lothlorien sat under a great mellorn tree by a small river in the forest he called home. He watched the rippled in the water as the small rock he threw in, sank to the bottom.  Something heavy weighed on his mind. Word came to Lorien early that day, that the one ring, forged by Sauron, had been found. Haldir was but a child when Sauron was destroyed and the ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy it, but he refused. He kept the ring for himself on a gold chain around his neck.

Haldir sighed. 'typical edáin.' He thought. Now that the ring had been found, a council was to be held in Rivendell. His two brothers Orophin and Rúmil were to attend and represent Lorien, but they weren't due to leave for two days. Haldir had no desire to go. Though he cared for middle earth, his place was here training his archers and protecting the lord and lady of the wood. He was no politician. 

He heard light elvan footsteps creeping up behind him. Haldir jumped up, took an arrow, placed it in his bow and aimed it at the one who dared to creep up on him as fast as the speed of light. A whimper came from behind a tree and Haldir knew it was his 'aggressor'. 

"Sorry milord! I mean no harm!" said the soft voice of a female elf.

Haldir stopped in his tracks and lowered his bow. "Come out from behind that tree." He said in a soft but commanding tone.

 A slender blonde elf maiden wearing a light blue dress stepped out, her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes shut tight.

"I am sorry Veumál. I had no idea." He said with a smirk on his face. He did not take well to ditzy elf maidens well. "Now please kindly tell me why you have interrupted me." He apologised sarcastically, he was in no mood for this.

"The lady Galadriel wishes a word." She said, weary of the elf lord before her.

"Very well." He replied, marching off to find Galadriel.

~*~

Haldir found Galadriel sitting by her mirror, her face deep in thought. "Milady." He said bowing standing before her. Her gaze shifted to his face. Good, your brothers will be here soon. Then we shall commence." She said, her gaze moving back to her mirror.

~*~

Author's note:

Well this is my first chapter of my new fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! And a big thank you goes out to all those who reviewed purple sky and took part in it. Cookies for all!


	2. Puddles are dangerous

Warning: I am kinda being a bitch to Liv Tyler and Peter Jackson, of whom I do not hate at all. I think they are wonderful talented peeps. So enough with the sucking up already, lets get this show on the road…

*****Puddles are dangerous*****

The night before had rained heavily and after the movie, Demi and Rhia found themselves trudging through puddles as they made their way back to the car. 

"You were right Rhia, the movie did cheer me up. But why did Peter Jackson have to kill Haldir off? If I were in that war, he would have lived. I would have fought so bravely and killed any orc that dared attack his sexy elf body, but I can't actually fight, so just as well I wasn't there." Demi said, splashing in a big puddle, water flying everywhere, soaking the bottom of her jeans.

Rhia jumped out of the way of the water. "I told you it would work! Anyways Peter Jackson is going down. I'm definitely sending him that letter now. It's just the icing on the cake! First he totally leaves out Glorfindel…" she said, counting on her fingers, making her note clear.

"Oh! No, Rhia! Leave the poor guy alone. Just remember, no Peter Jackson making the lord of the rings, no hot, steamy, sexy, elfin, blonde Legolas in his holy elvishness right on screen for your perving pleasure." Demi said, trying to reason with her best friend.

"Fine! Fine! I won't send it!" Rhia said giving up. "Yet…" she added under her breath, smiling evilly. Demi didn't even notice. She was too busy staring at a puddle below her car door. She could see something in it, but what, she could not tell exactly. Rhia made her way over to the other door, still talking about how evil Peter Jackson is and how he totally changed the movie from the book. "And I can't believe he replaced Glorfindel with that stupid Arwen! As if you would! He saved Frodo! Glorfindel for president! Down with Sauron!" she continued, stopping at her car door trying to open it. "Hey Demi. My doors locked. Demi!" Rhia said, wondering what was so interesting about a puddle. She walked over to her friend and stopped behind her. "Girl? Hello, are you listening? What's with the puddle?" Rhia asked, kind of confused.

"I don't know. I think I can see someone in it…" replied Demi, lost in thought and wonder of the puddle.

"Uh, that's your reflection honey. I think you had better get a good nights sleep. That dream has totally rattled your brain." Rhia said, worried about her friend.

"No, it's not me. It's a woman with blonde hair. She looks familiar…" Demi said, her focus was no only on the puddle; her voice was like she was sleep talking, almost zombie like.

"What? Me? I'm not even standing over the blasted thing!" Rhia blurted out, now starting to freak out. Then she took a look in the puddle. A voice could now be heard, chanting in a strange language.

*'_Lema ed' templa. Panta tangwa ram en' ondo. Vara tel' seldarine. Lema ed' templa.'*_

The strange words ended and the girls felt drawn into the shallow water. The world around them was spinning fast, yet they stayed in their trance. Slowly their bodies were pulled down into the puddle. They could not stop or control their actions. The world was now spinning so fast it looked like the girls were in the centre of a blender. The water had widened so the pair could easily fit through. They fell head first into the water. Still in their trance they could not breathe or fight for air. Their vision had now turned dark. Then just when they were about to loose hope and life, they felt solid, dry mass beneath their soaking bodies.

~*~

Galadriel was standing over her mirror, arms held out, chanting a spell in elvish. The wind blew Haldir and his brothers so hard, they were holding onto a tree for support. Galadriel stood firm, still chanting. She was glowing white, a strong magical aura surrounding her.  Suddenly the wind died down and the lady of light stood back, awaiting the completion of her spell. Two screams could be heard in the mirror and from it, water shot out like a spout. Then two forms shot out through the water and into the air. Obeying the laws of gravity, the forms fell, landing on the three brothers.

~*~ 

Demi came back to consciousness, looking around frantically. She saw trees, a birdbath looking thing and ………no………it can't be! Galadriel? Her eyes grew wide and her heart started beating much faster. 'This isn't happening.' She thought to herself. She looked to Rhia, who was sitting next to her, bearing a similar expression that turned into a grin. The ground beneath the girls began to move. They looked down and saw that they had landed on three blonde men with long hair or girls. Demi couldn't tell, all she could see were the three longhaired people dressed in forest green.

"Excuse me, but could you possibly GET OFF ME!" came a muffled voice below the girls, who jumped up with a start. They stood aside to let the people up. When the people were standing, the girls immediately knew whom one of them was.

"Um, what's going on?" Demi eventually got the guts to ask as Rhia stared around in awe.

"If you tell me who you are, I shall reveal all." Galadriel replied calmly.

"I'm Demitria Bennington and this is my best friend Rhiannon Shindoda." Demi said very confused and it was showing well on her face.

"Ah!" replied Galadriel. "Good. Very good! I am Galadriel, lady of Lothlorien, where you are now and over there is the brothers Rúmil, Orophin and Haldir."

"I know, but why are we here?" Demi interrupted.

"I have brought you here, for you are very important people, though you may not know or remember it. It is a very long tale, would you perhaps prefer to hear it over a light meal?" Galadriel asked with the same twinkle in her eye that she had in the movies.

"Sure!" said Rhia, as the Lady and brothers escorted us up the small stairs that led to the mirror and through a small clearing that led to a path. They followed the path when it came to a stop before a beautifully crafted outdoor setting that had food and drink laden on it.

Galadriel took a seat at one end and the brothers stood behind her. The girls took up a seat at the other end.

"So, why are we here?" pressed Demi. She didn't like the idea of being kidnapped away from, well, what was her home and family.

'Oh yes, as I was saying, I brought you here as you will play an important part in middle earth's future. Well, 278 years ago, an elf witch was born. She was blessed with a great gift. So strong indeed was her power to become, that many feared her. She could, if in the wrong hands, used as a powerful weapon, destroy all of middle earth. Sauron heard that she had been born but did not know where and by whom, so it was no good sending out the nazgúl to find her. Instead he offered a reward to any who could find any information about her and where she is. For 260 years, she was well hidden and few but Elrond of Rivendell and myself knew where she was hidden. But a traitor was in our midst, hiding the same secret. Cuivathár, an old and trusted member of the istari, or wizards betrayed the child. He told Sauron where she was and the dark lord found her. She ran away, but he followed her. She ran through these very woods where she was hidden, until Haldir here came to her rescue. Though he was himself not much older, he tried his hardest to fight off the dark lord, or at least give the child time to get away, but even with his efforts, Haldir was cast away. The girl did get away and find help. A council was held and decided to send her away to safety, until she was old enough to deal with her power and use it to middle earth's advantage." Galadriel said, her eyes filling with old memories.

"What has this got to do with us?" Rhia asked.

"Everything!" Galadriel said suddenly alarming me and making Rhia jump out of her seat. "No please let me continue. As I was saying, the council sent her away to a place called earth, of which we had discovered was safe for her. With her we sent one of the heirs of Melendil, who's life would also be in danger. We erased their memories so that they could not reveal their true identities. They became best of friends over the years and still are to this day after their safe return to their home."

Demi looked thoughtfully at the ground, wondering what it would be like to have known where you are from, chased by Sauron and then returned to the danger. "Ok, still, Rhia has a point, what does this have to do with us? You weren't very specific." Demi said, her eyes lifting.

"Demitria, you are the elf witch, and Rhiannon, you are the heir of Melendil." Galadriel said, a smile forming on her face. The two girls were stunned to say the least. It could not be possible, could it? 

"Yeah right, whatever, is this that camera trap show?" Rhia asked laughing. 

"Camera trap?" asked Rúmil.

"Oh my godfather! Its true!" Rhia shouted, her eyes bulging.

"Yes, it is." Galadriel replied.

"So what now?" Demi asked.

"You must attend the council of Elrond, where your tale shall be told. After that, even I cannot tell. Come now my children, there are beds waiting for you. I will inform you on more at dinner. If you cannot sleep, maybe Haldir could show you around." Galadriel replied, standing from her chair and walking gracefully away. 

~*~

Author's note:

So, Demi is an elf witch so powerful she could destroy middle earth? Maybe now she can save her beloved Haldir? Will Sauron find her again? What does this all have to do with Rhia? Is she first in line to the throne of Gondor? And how come she is still alive? All shall be revealed next chapter… dum, dum, dum! (Insert theme music here)

Levanna: Thank you for your review. I had a feeling that would happen, but tell Vala to give it time and she might be surprised and not to hurt him too much! Hahahaha! Anyshoobies, she would make a great mum. I have faith in that. You'll see where its going v.v.v. soon. I'm too last to write very so, you know, but anyways, Hahaha, I actually got your joke, oh yeah, go me! Woot! No more comments from the angelic peanut gallery I think. Laters!

Andreah: I'm glad you liked it. As with the eye tossing. Sauron holds a great power and at his will, can do practically anything that I involved with what he's after, I mean, he did totally turn those kings into wraiths and forge the one ring, even without his body, his power is still very strong. Thank you! I can't wait to read your next review, *wink wink, nudge, nudge* No, your not obliged to, but I do prefer to know what peeps think of my story…Toodles!

Marshmellows and hot chocolate for Levanna and Andreah! Byez!   


	3. Ageless troubles

*****Ageless troubles*****

After Galadriel walked off, Demi stayed seated. She was a powerful elf witch. First off, last time she checked she was not an elf. She didn't have pointed ears. She didn't walk soundlessly on the ground. She couldn't hear things or smell things far off, or could she? But a question plagued her mind. Could she trust this? Was it all real? She tucked her hair behind her ears and noticed something very strange. They were not their usual curved shape. 'Oh no. This is so not happening.' She thought to herself. She stood up and calmly walked over to Rhia, who was still shell shocked. 

"Rhia?" Demi asked her friend.

"Yo?" she answered back, her eyes not shifting in the slightest.

"Um, could you do me a favour and tell me if there is something wrong with my ears?"

Rhia shifted her glance to Demi's ears and nearly fell off her chair. "Holy Hoobastank! Your ears! They're…pointy." She said, her shout turning slowly to a whimper. "I can't believe it…that means I'm…I'm…Númenórean! But if we, hang on just a moment, if you are 278 years old, how old am I?" she asked, contemplating this quite heavily.

"Um, dearest, I don't think that you would be much older than what you thought. Lets see, we have apparently been on earth for what, 18 years now, how old we thought we were, I doubt you would be over twenty my dear." Demi replied matter of factly. 

The girls continued their conversation, unawares of the fact that Haldir was standing silently in the corner, waiting for them to decide what they were going to do. He really didn't feel like being the welcoming party, but he would not defy the lady he served. He cleared his throat, making himself known. "Miladies, do you wish to be shown around, or shall I show you to your flets?" He asked, without the slightest hint of compassion.

"Dude, you seriously have issues. You don't go talking to ladies like you have somewheres else to be, like your some important piece of work…" Rhia started, moving her hand all over the place like the woman do when they are proving a point on Jerry Springer, with the accent and everything.

"Rhia, chill, ok, calm down girl." Demi said. "Sorry about her Haldir. Um, girl what do you wanna do?"

"I would like a brief tour of the vineyards then maybe sample some of the past years crop." She said, being again, absolutely off her cracker. 

"A tour then it is." Demi replied to a rather confused Haldir.

"Very well, if you will follow me please…" Haldir replied, showing them around.

~*~

Haldir had to admit; he did rather enjoy the company of Lady Demitria. She was very kind to him, owing to the fact that he did save her life. Rhia walked at the back of the group, talking to herself about certain issues such as:

"Now I'll never be a teen model!" and "I wonder if Legolas is just as hot here?" of which the last comment brought Demi into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. 

"Are you alright milady?" Haldir asked.

"Yes…I'm fine." Demi replied, trying to calm herself down. She smiled at Haldir who just turned away and started again explaining the history of the great Caras Galadhon. 'What a butt head.' Thought Demi. 

After a while, the Rhia got so bored she were just about falling asleep, which didn't help on the March warden behalf. He just grunted and led them to their flets. After Rhia climbed up the stairs to her flet, Haldir led Demi to hers. They stopped at the bottom, on an uncomfortable silence.

"Well…um…thank you for everything Haldir and for well…when you saved me, too, it was very nice of you." Demi said, rather embarrassed by the silence.

"It was my pleasure Lady Dimetria." He replied with what Demi thought was a smile, though it was hard to tell, as the March Wardens face always seemed to carry the same, annoyed expression. He bowed to Demi and walked off. Demi let out a sigh. The one elf she had always wanted to meet was being snobby to her, and she had the fate of an unknown world in her hands, no to mention what had happened yesterday. Life is a bitch.

A/N: Sorry! To get the mood happening, you should play up and gone by hoobastank here

Demi climbed the stairs into her flet, walked in the room, sat on her bed and took in her surroundings. It looked just like a large tree house, only more, well, elvish. The furniture was white; the sort of shabby chic style only in pristine condition, the linen was white. 

In the cupboard hung many dresses, fair and beautiful, but Demi found them almost unfitting for her. She was neither fair, nor beautiful, be her an elf or no, as far as she was concerned.

Home was long gone. She had been drawn here and there was no going back. The future was left in her hands. Everything had been so brief, so complicated. She didn't fully understand, and almost didn't want to. She wanted to run away from it all. 

She closed her eyes, and tried to picture everything, into an understandable conclusion to what was going on. Was she really a witch? If so, why didn't she know? Oh right, the memory erasion. The truth felt so far away. She stared at the white bed. So plain, yet so graceful. Why did this have to happen? Life had been going so great. She got into the college she wanted, bought a great car, every thing was so simple. Now it was all gone, and her life was now in danger from her understanding. "Give it back!" she yelled into the atmosphere. "Just give it all back! I don't care anymore!" She yelled. 

Demi flopped back on her bed and felt the strangest sensation in her mind. 

'Do not fear what could be. It is not all so terrible.' Said a voice in her head.

Demi sat up with a start, her eyes wide. "Who are you? What do you want?" she asked the voice aloud.

'It is I, Galadriel. Do not fear, for you know of my gift, and I do not wish to harm you. I know you are troubled, but let it be for now. Ease your mind. You need not think of such things until the council of Elrond.' The voice replied in her mind again.

"Well, it would help if I understood things a little more. I'm so confused." Demi replied to the voice.

 'You are an elf witch, who possesses a power unthinkable. But you must learn to master it, before it masters you. I can help you there, so can others.'

"That is not all I wish to know." Demi said.

'I know, but some things cannot now be explained. The trees have ears. Spies of Sauron are everywhere. All you must know is that you cannot be near the dark lord now, you cannot master your powers but through you, he could master them. It is now that you are at your most venerable stage. You cannot be revealed to Sauron til you are ready.'

"So, I'm at risk. I guessed that much, but for how long?" the young elf asked.

'Time shall tell. Now, dinner is almost ready, I will have Haldir bring you to the dinning hall and afterwards we shall talk more with your friend. She is troubled, but accepts who she is more so than you.'

"Well, she has always wanted to come here, but that was when we thought this place was just make believe."

'She did not realise it, but she missed her home. Now she has returned and her heart is at ease. Soon yours shall be too.'

~*~

Author's note: 

Sorry for the interruption with my little note there, but all seems to be understood more when that song is played. Demi is definitely having trouble accepting her gift. I know I would too having the fate of the world in my hands. I'd wanna run too.

Anyways, thank you Andreah, Levanna and the stern mystic who have reviewed. I have a total of 5 reviews for 2 chapters, which kinda surprised me, and I have only had the story up for a few days. Thank you guys! 

The stern mystic: I wanted to have something original instead of the girls falling into oblivion and landing in M.E. So cliché, so in one of my hypo moments I decided on a puddle. As far as I know, no body has used a puddle. Blame it of the sherbet! 

Levanna: Wow! Long review. You rule! Any dew drops, what do you mean, oh, are you saying it sounds like Vala? Don't ask, I'm having a moment. And don't worry, there will be drama! Mwahahahahahaha! In the least expected place! Oh, I didn't know I was any good at romance, thank you! 

Andreah: I wish you had a hot chocolate any time you liked so you would never ever miss out. I'll make them specially for you! Yeah, I guess They are like that coz a, Demi is an elf, b, they are both originally from M.E. so they would feel more at ease and at home there. It's kinda hard to explain, but do you follow? I would love a marshmallow, thank you!

Anyways, I doubt I'll be able to post another chapter before Christmas, so merry Christmas to al, and to all a great happy roasting (save those on the lower side of the equator, which will hopefully be cooler) time! Keep cool dudes! (Which goes without saying if you're on the northern hemisphere!) Again, don't even bother asking. 


	4. To an unknown destiny

*****To an unknown destiny*****

Galadriel explained to the girls all they needed to know. Demi had the power to manipulate any being or thing to act as she willed. It was a power given to her by her mother, Uial'niire or the twilight tear. She was one of the witches; their race long fading, mixed now with the blood of elves and lower men and was of Galadriel's kindred. Her father, an elf of Rivendell named Anmegil, a warrior that fought in the last alliance and one of the few who survived. Demi's real name is Vairarista meaning spell weaver. 

As for Rhiannon, well she is really 19 years old and a threat to Sauron as the cousin of the heir of Isildur, holds the same power, over the men of Arnor, her kingdom. She can only though claim the throne after the throne of Gondor is restored, as then the lands will be safe once more and Annúminas is restored. She is also a member of the Dunedain at her will and may come and go with them as she pleases. Her real name is Aurenessa. Aragorn was not sent, as he was then old enough to protect himself from the danger.

Rhiannon found it all rather exciting and couldn't wait for the council. They were to leave the day after next, but in the meantime, enjoy what was left of Lothlorien. The elves here were most hospitable, well…except for Haldir, who seemed to have a problem with most of his kind. 'Something dark must haunt him' thought Rhia, or he had issues with his mother. That pushed full grown men over the edge most of the time, according to Sally Jessie Raphael. Rhia really did watch too much daytime TV.

It was now late at night and the girls had retired to their rooms. Demi found it hard to sleep with all this knowledge in her mind now. She tossed and turned for hours, then finally resolved to take a brisk walk. She wrapped a light blue cloak over her shoulders and climbed down the flight of stairs that led to her flet. 

Beneath the trees, she could spot the silver moon in the sky. The night was dark, but the moonlight radiated through in all its glory. Demi, or Vairarista looked to the moon, as though for an answer. It all seemed too much to cope with, but somewhere, deep inside her heart, she knew that she would cope. It was all so complicated, but she knew it. 

Demi sat on a rotting log and rested her head in her hands. Her dream came to mind. Know she understood. Haldir was in her dream! It was Haldir! She remembered the day he saved her. It all made sense, now that is. There may be a day where she would need to repay the favour. Demi's eyes grew heavy, and eventually she lost herself to sleep.

***

Light passed through the trees, making all on the forest floor gleam. The birds twittered through the trees playfully. A lady dressed in white walked past the birds smiling, the light emitting of her was a sight for few worthy to behold. The lady stopped by a sleeping form and bent over it, speaking soft elvish words, rousing the sleeping one. It was a young elf maiden, dressed in the oddest clothing, who was asleep on the log. 

"Wake up my child, the day is young and fair. There is much for you to do here on your last day in these woods." The lady said softly.

"Oh my gosh, did I fall asleep out here? Oh no!" the elf maiden asked, suddenly ashamed.

"You find it more comforting to sleep amongst nature than in what was made Vairarista?" the lady asked.

"Well, yes, kind of. Its just so peaceful here." The young elf maiden replied.

"Ah, and so I hope they shall stay that way, but under such dark times, you can little trust to such hope. The shadow is moving my child. I am afraid that your trip must be brought forward. All your belongings are packed and ready. After breakfast you must leave with your friend. Before it is too late. The roads are far from safe." The lady Galadriel said gravely, the light on her face had sunk away to dread and remorse. 

"Very well." Demi replied, standing up and finding her way back to her flet, where Haldir stood waiting.

"I am sorry I could not accompany you to the council, but my brothers shall keep you safe." The March warden apologised.

"Don't be. Some things are meant to be this way. I hope that we shall cross paths again." Demi said.

"And I. Now come, you must eat. Your food awaits you in your quarters." He said, bowing and walking off. Demi stared after him. He was so fine! 

~*~

After a light meal, the girls, Rúmil, Orophin and 6 other elves were gathered at the gate leading from Caras Galadhon. The girls had changed into leggings and a tunic with brown boots reaching half way up their calves, something a little more suitable for such a journey than what they were wearing. But Demi still wore her baseball cap, a remnant of the past, and of happier times. 

They said their farewells to the lord and lady, thanking them for their stay. Demi then said a special thanks to Haldir. She had a soft spot for him, especially after seeing LotR. But now she had met him in the flesh and was determined to make him smile again.

They mounted up and took off on the road, which would prove hard and dangerous since the nine were abroad. As they passed the through the gates, Demi turned her head around to catch her last glimpse of Lothlorien for what would seem like such a long time. 

***

The ride itself was a week's journey in fair weather and without a small battle. Rúmil seemed confident that they would not come across the dark lords servants, but secretly was praying inside to Elbereth that they would make it to Rivendell unscathed. It would prove quite a test to the elves if they had to protect the girls, whom without weapons could do little in defence. 

They made camp on the first night, spreading out their sleeping mats and blankets.  A campfire was made, but not nearly large enough to keep all of them warm from the cool night. It was made as a means of defence, but not large enough to give away their position. Rhia sat down, huddled in her blankets as close to the fire as possible, still shivering. She was not elvan, unlike all her companions, and she felt the cold. Demi sat down beside her friend and wrapped one arm around her shoulders in warmth and comfort. 

"You alright Rhia?" Demi asked.

"Yeah, a little cold, but nothing worse for wear, unlike my butt. I don't think I have ever felt so numb in that region until now! I had a hard enough time trying to ride without knowing how to and now! Ah, remind me to try and make some blueprints for a car proto type while I'm here alright." Rhia said, shifting on the ground.

"I don't think that introducing a car here would go down well, I mean, look what it did to earth, we would have been better off without them." Said Demi.

"Well a carriage wouldn't hurt!" exclaimed Rhia, frustrated and in serious butt pain. A dire emergency if I do say so.

Demi just chuckled at her friends remark as Orophin offered them their evening meal. The girls recognised it to be lembas bread, made by the elves for journeys, in fact, the word lemba meant journey, thus the name.

Rhia took a bite and felt its goodness flow through her. "Not bad, not bad at all, but a splash of ketchup wouldn't go astray." 

After dinner, or what could be called dinner, minas the fact that they did not eat much at all, they climbed under their blankets and stared at the stars until they drifted off into sleep. 

***

The girls kept to themselves through the trip, owing to the fact that they did not know any of the elves with them, but Orophin and Rúmil, and then they had only known them for a few days, so they could not surrender and say that they trusted the brothers completely. Demi and Rhia rode side by side towards the back of the group. The sky was so clear here. It was a true sky blue colour as apposed to the dusty blue colour that they found at home. The grass was green, though a little trodden by the horse's hooves. Something weighed on the back of Demi's mind, that something, though she couldn't tell what, was going to happen. Something big. She also knew that her assistance would be called on, and Rhia's. But what, only fair time should tell.

***

As perceived and at the weeks end, the company had made it to Rivendell. The movies truly did it no justice and though the books were well descriptive, Demi could not have imagined it in all its majesty until now. Every thing about it seemed so fair, so graceful, yet aged over time. Though such a large grand place, it did feel like home. The last homely house and refuge for the elves. It was glorious.

Their horses were taken from them to be set into stables, though the stable hand did say it would be hard, as so many have travelled here of late. 

"They say there is a council to be held, concerning the new rise of evil. The nine have left Dol Guldur it has been told through many voices. They leave in search of the one. Oh by Elbereth Gilthoniel, let them never find it!" The stable hand said, fear in his eyes, rushing off to see to the company's horses.

"Try to draw as little attention as possible, for many will not be as welcoming to you as the lord, lady and my brothers. They fear that you will do terrible things and side with the dark lord. I pray that shalt not happen." Orophin said to Demi quietly. Then he led them inside. Demi made a note to keep close to one of the brothers and Rhia at all times. He was right; it was not as safe for her here as the others.

The group entered a large hall, where many busy elves were rushing around, making last minute preparations for what seemed like a feast. Demi looked around. She suddenly felt a pair of eyes upon her group. An elf, of whom she guessed to be Elrond, owing to the fact that he looked just like Hugo Weaving in LotR. The elf lord walked up to them and greeted them.

"Mae govannon." He said to the male elves. "Welcome once again to the house of Elrond my ladies, though you may not remember it. Alas! I am sorry but I cannot stay and here talk of your journey, for I have much to see to. I will have servants show you to your quarters. I hope I shall see you all at the feast tonight." He said with a swift smile to the girls and walked off at a brisk pace. 'A feast did he say?' Rhia asked herself. 'Well, time to get my grove on!' she added with a smile and mirth in her eyes. 

***

Authors note: 

Well they made it to Rivendell with no problems. I think I'm getting this olde English speech down. Wahoo! Wahoo? Anyhoobies;

The stern mystic: You are not bad at reviewing! You rock! Yes, I know we need drama; I'm getting there. I have written ahead but I won't post them all at one time. Not enough suspense happening. 

Andreah: Thank you! Um, nothing really major happened, and it won't for a little bit. Sorry. Mostly just filler chapters. 

Sorry I haven't updated since like foreva, but I have been grounded for playing pranks at my family Christmas party. I do it every year but my cousin dobbed me in. Well, she payed for it with a little Tabasco sauce in her spaghetti! 


	5. In honour of a safe journey

Disclaimer: Bilbo's song here is directly from Chapter 1 of the second book of LotR, p227. All characters etc dis. can be found in the prologue. I'm not going to type that up for each chapter as you already should know that.

*****In honour of a safe journey*****

That afternoon after Demi and Rhia had been shown to their rooms, they had a short nap, to rejuvenate their energy, which took most of the day away. In the evening, they were given a dress each to wear to the feast. Demi was given a plum coloured dress made of a light material which seemed to flow elegantly with the body's movements. The dress came off the shoulders but had long flowing sleaves and the skirt seemed to drape down, accentuating all the right curves. Rhia wore a teal dress that was a little heavier and made very similarly to the white dress Eowyn wore in TTT. Demi's hair was tied back in the typical elvish form, half up and braided back, sections left out before the ears and the half out sat wavily down her back. Rhia's hair was all pulled up with two braids at the front that worked their way back, where the rest of her hair was pulled into a bun.

Demi looked at herself in the mirror. 'Not to shabby.' She thought. For once she felt like the elf that she was supposed to be. She heard a knock on the door and let the person in. It was Rhia, all dressed up.

"So, I think absolutely divine, what's your opinion on this, miss?" she asked, trying her reporter skit out. 

"I would have to agree with you there Mari-Louise." Demi laughed as she closed the door behind her friend. They sat down and chatted for what seemed like only a minute when another knock was heard on the door. Demi opened it to see who it was and was quite surprised to see Rúmil and Orophin standing there. 

"Miladies, we have come to escort you to the feast." Rúmil said, bowing.

"Cool." Rhia replied, hooking her arm in Orophin's and walking down the hall with him. 

"Would you care to accompany me to the feast?" Rúmil asked Demi. She smiled and took his arm.

"You know you don't have to be so formal with us Rúmil. We're not used to it." 

"But milady, it is a custom of the elves." He pleaded.

"Whatever, now come on, I don't want to miss a minute of this." Demi replied as Rúmil lead her away.

***

The girls found themselves sitting between the brothers at the feast. Rhia was constantly looking around, trying to see how many 'celebrities' she could spot. When she saw Legolas in the flesh she started squealing and Demi had to cover her mouth. Both the brothers gave the girls a curious look, but then dismissed it as something that happened on earth. A product of having to grow up there. Legolas sat down the table a short way off, and as much as she could, Rhia tried to get a glance of him, and every time, nearly fainting.  

Across from the girls sat Frodo who was talking to dwarf. After they were finished chatting, the dwarf introduced himself to the girls.

"Welcome and well met miladies! Glóin at your service." The dwarf said bowing. Demi looked to Rúmil who gave her a look, which basically said 'don't trust him and do not give your real name.' She frowned at the elf then turned to the aging dwarf and gave a courteous smile. 

"I am Dimetria and this is my friend Rhiannon. Pleased to meet you." she said, standing and curtsying. 

"How ya doing?" Rhia asked, which confused the dwarf.

"Frodo Baggins at your service." Frodo said bowing.

"Pleased to meet you also." Demi said.

They talked of many things in their conversation, which mainly came from Glóins part. He talked of recent things in his homelands. When the girls were asked where they were from, Demi changed the subject, but the dwarf would not dismiss it. In the end, Rúmil answered for her.

"She is from the woods of Lothlorien and kindred of the Lady Galadriel. Rhiannon here also grew up in those woods."

Rúmil wasn't impressed that he had to reveal that much information to the dwarf, let alone speak to him. Soon the feast came to an end and Lord Elrond rose, followed by a beautiful elf maiden, whom Orophin informed the girls was Arwen. Elrond led them down the hall where the doors were opened, through a wide passage where another set of doors were opened for them and they came into another hall. In the centre of the hall was a bright fire. There were no tables in the room, but seats placed in a circle around. Demi walked beside Rúmil. "This is the hall of fire, where many songs and tales are heard, but is mainly held empty unless there be a great feast or gathering as tonight has been." The two found a seat not to far from where Elrond was seated, then elvish minstrels began to play a sweet song. Demi stared into the flame, which danced around merrily in time with the music. She felt sleep invade her thoughts, but pushed them away, content to listen for now. A few tales of old were told then a small being, took the stage.

"Bilbo Baggins the name, to those whom do not know me, though I would have to say most of you do. I have prepared a little something for you here tonight. 

Eárendil was a mariner 

_That tarried in Arvernien;_

_He built a of of timber felled_

_In nimbrethil to jopurney in;_

_Her sails her wove of silver fair,_

_Of silver were her lanterns made,_

_Her prow was fashioned like a swan,_

_And light upon her banners laid._

_In panoply of ancient kings,_

_In chained rings armoured him;_

_His shining shield was scored with runes_

_To word all wounds and harm from him;_

_His bow was made of dragon-horn,_

_His arrows shorn of ebony,_

_Of silver was his habergeon,_

_His scabbard of chalcedony;_

_His sword of steel was valiant,_

_Of adamant his helmet tall,_

_An eagle-plume upon his crest,_

_Upon his breast an emerald._

_Beneath the moon and under star_

_He wandered far from northern strands,_

_Bewildered on enchanted ways _

_Beyond the days of mortal lands._

_From the gnashing of the narrow ice_

_Where shadow lies on frozen hills,_

_From nether heats and burning waste_

_He turned in haste, and roving still_

_On starless waters far astray_

_At last he came to night of naught,_

_And passed, and never sight he saw_

_Of shining shore nor light he sought._

_The winds of wrath came driving him,_

_And blindly in the foam he fled_

_From west to east and errand less,_

_Unheralded he homeward sped._

_There flying Elwing came to him,_

_And flame was in the darkness lit;_

_More bright than light of diamond_

_The fire upon her carcanet._

_The Silmaril she bound on him_

_And crowned him with the living light_

_And dauntless then with burning brow_

_He turned his prow; and in the night_

_From otherworld beyond the sea_

_There strong and free a storm arose,_

_A wind of power that Tarmenel;_

_By paths that seldom mortal goes_

_His boat it bore with biting breath_

_As might of death across the grey_

_And long-forsaken seas distressed:_

_From east to west he passed away._

_Through evernigh he back was borne_

_On black and roaring waves that ran_

_O'er leagues unlit and foundered shores_

_That drowned before the days began,_

_Until her heard on strands of pearl_

_Where ends the world the music long,_

_Where ever-foaming billows roll_

_The yellow gold and jewels wan._

_He saw the mountain silent rise_

_Where twilight lies upon the knees_

_Of Valinor, and Eldamar_

_Beheld afar beyond the seas._

_A wanderer escaped from night_

_To haven white he came at last,_

_To Elvenhome the great and fair_

_Where keen the air, where pale as glass_

_Beneath the hill of Ilmarin_

_A-glimmer in a valley sheer_

_The lamp lit towers of Tirion_

_Are mirrored on the shadowmere._

_He tarried there from errantry,_

_And melodies they taught to him,_

_And sages old him marvels were told, _

_And harps of gold they brought to him._

_They clothed him then in elvan white,_

_And seven lights before him sent,_

_As though the Calacirian_

_To hidden land forlorn he went._

_He came unto the timeless halls_

_Were shinning fall the countless years,_

_And endless reigns the Eldar king_

_In Ilmarin on Mountain sheer;_

_And words unheard were spoken then_

_Of folk of men and Elvan-kin,_

_Beyond the world were visions showed_

_Forbid to those that dwell therein._

_A ship then they built for him_

_Of mithril and of elvan glass_

_With shinning prow; no shaven oar_

_Nor sail she bore of silver mast:_

_The Silmaril as lantern light_

_And banner bright with living flame_

_To gleam thereon by Elbereth_

_Herself was set, who thither came_

_And wings immortal made for him,_

_And laid on him undying doom,_

_To sail the shoreless skies and come_

_Behind the Sun and light of Moon._

_From Evereven's lofty hill_

_Where softly silver fountains fall_

_His wings him bore, a wandering light,_

_Beyond the Mountain Wall._

_From world's End then he turned away,_

_ And yearned again to find afar_

_His home through shadows journeying,_

_And burning as an island star_

_On high above the mists he came,_

_A distant flame before the Sun,_

_A wonder ere the waking dawn_

_Where grey the Norland waters run._

_And over Middle-earth he passed_

_And heard at last the weeping sore_

_Of women and of elvan-maids  _

_In Elder Days, in years of yore._

_But on him mighty doom was laid,_

_Till Moon should fade, an orbéd star_

_To pass, and tarry nevermore_

_On Hither Shores where mortals are;_

_Forever still a herald on_

_An errand that should never rest_

_To bear his shinning lamp afar,_

_The Flammifer of Westernesse._

Bilbo finished is song and bowed to the many claps and cheers. Demi clapped in marvel at the story told ere tonight. Though little of it did she understand, it still amazed her. Demi felt herself finally becoming the victim of sleep, so she took leave of her friends and made her way as best she could to her room. 

The halls were well lit and few did roam them save those finding the comfort of a bed, as did Demi. She remembered he way well, even with eyes half open. In tiredness she bumped into someone by accident, who seemed to be in a rush.

"Sorry." She said, looking up to whom she had just bumped into.

"It is no problem Milady." A dark haired man said. He was wearing black worn clothes and Demi recognised him from the Hall of Fire. He then continued on his way. She thought there for a minute in the hall, guessing who he was, and she proved right that he was none other then Aragorn, for she heard him talk with Elrond down the hall. She knew better than to eaves drop so she continued on to her room.

When she opened her bedroom door, Demi found her bed turned down for her and a nightgown folded up on the end of it. She changed into the nightgown, blew out the candle that lit her room and climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

***

Authors note: I am going to stay true to the book in this story coz the movie misses out on a lot of stuff that you could use. 

Levanna: I'm sorry I missed you! I know you are joking but I still feel bad! Forgive me! Cool prezzie! I luv pianos. They are purtyfull! Oh shucks! You really thought the chapter was that good. Wow! Thank you!

The stern mystic: Yeah it was a good idea, but not so good punishment wise. I hate being grounded! I hope you get better soon! That sore throat sounds nasty. Sounds like you have been having fun! I wish I could do something like that! I wouldn't exactly say I'm enjoying the temps. They really bite ya in da butt! The water in my fish tank reads 32 degrees celcius so I hate to think how bad it is now!

Andreah: Oh, thank you, I would love some cocoa! Well never fear, the next chapter I now here and I hope it was a good one. (If not please don't hurt me!) *laughs at own stupidity* any shoobies:

I hope you all had fun over new years and Christmas! Keep rocking as you always do! And spread the word of Oira Laure!


	6. A critical decision

*****A critical decision*****

Demi woke up the next morning with an elf maiden in her room, folding up her tunic. She had long blonde hair (like most elves Demi guessed) and sparkling azure blue eyes.  She smiled with the usual elvan grace most maidens did and greeted Demi with great respect. 

"Good morning my lady, is there anything that I could help you with? Breakfast if you are ready. There are dresses in the cupboard over there," the maiden pointed to here a large oak cupboard stood, tall and looming, "as you will need something elegant to wear to the council today." 

"Um…thanks" Demi replied, scratching her head and tossing back the covers. 

"It is my pleasure. Now, how about breakfast, the chef is preparing sausages, bacon, toast, fruit, lembas…is there anything in particular you would like?" 

"How about, um…I don't know, fruit?" Demi said, amazed at the choices she had for dinner, let alone breakfast.

"Very well. Oh, in case you need anything else, ask for myself, Niellúnë." She said with a curtsy, opening Demi's bedroom door then closing it behind her.

Demi stared at the big cupboard. It was rather intimidating. She climbed down from the four-poster over to the wardrobe and opened it up. Inside she found many dresses, all rather feminine, but beautiful none the less. They were all of lighter shades to compliment Demi's skin tone and hair colour, without having her look washed out. She picked out a pale blue dress, elegant, yet a wise, elvan ruler look about it. The perfect dress for the occasion. She took off her night gown and slipped off for a bath. When she finished she towelled herself off and wrapped the towel around her head to stop her hair dripping everywhere. When her hair was dry enough, Demi slipped on the blue dress, brushed her hair so that it would sit nicely out, scoffed down her breakfast that was waiting for her and dashed out her bedroom, afraid she would be late. Down the corridor she found Rúmil and Orophin walking towards her. 

"Good timing." Orophin said, "We were just about to collect you. Come now, Rhiannon is waiting and the council will start in ten minutes." He said, leading her off. 

***

Demi found it didn't take long at all to reach the council setting, which was on the same side as their bedrooms. They walked in, receiving stares from some men, and taking a seat next to Rhia, who sat beside Aragorn. The two had been chatting for quite some time it seemed about grave things and the past. When Demi took up her seat Aragorn introduced himself.

"Mae govannon arwen en amin Vairarista. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, but we have met before, though you may not remember it, and briefly last night."  

"Hi." Demi said, suddenly shy. She was meeting the Aragorn. She had always thought of him rather highly. "I'm…well…I guess you already know, but yes I remember correctly, it was you who I ran into last night." 

"Yes, it was I." He replied, but was interrupted by Elrond.

"Miladies, sorry we have no time for talk, but today I am afraid that you must tell your stories. Many may not react well, but ignore them, they may not fully understand your importance."

"Ok, no problem." Rhia replied with a smile.

Elrond took his place, standing before his chair, waiting for the chatter to cease. He then introduced each council member in turn. A few names Demi took notice of, and most she knew, but only those really of major concern to her did she really pay attention to. At Glóin's side sat his son Gimli. A tall and important elf with golden hair was introduced as Glorfinel, next to him sat many of Elrond's counsellors of his house hold, with Erestor, an unyielding looking elf lord with brown hair, he was the chief; and with him sat Galdor of the grey havens here on an errand for Círdan the shipwright. Another elf beside him sat that the girls had already taken much notice of. He was clad in green and brown, a messenger for his father sat Legolas. Seated amongst many men of his kin was Boromir his face proud and stern. Gandalf sat on the other side of the half circle, and beside him Frodo, then the song-Wright Bilbo. 

Next came Aragorn, who was introduced as Telcontár, then Rhiannon and Demi, in her true names Aurenessa and Vairarista. The Rúmil and Orophin were introduced lastly and the council started.

First off, Glóin spoke of happenings in his lands. Apparently the Nazgúl have been harassing his king Dáin. The dark lord offers them friendship, but the dwarves shall not answer him yet and the dark lord has become impatient. He seeks news of the ring and knows that Dáin knows of its keeper. Also, he came here about the disappearance of his cousin Balin.

Then Elrond spoke openly of the whole story of the ring and all involved with it, from the elvan-smiths of Eregion to the ring passing from all knowledge. Subsequently Boromir stood proud and tall praising his kinsmen and speaking of his dream:

_Seek for the sword that was broken:_

_In Imladris it dwells;_

_There shall be councils taken_

_Stronger than Morgul-spells._

_There shall be shown a token_

_That doom is near at hand,_

_For Isildur's bane shall waken,_

_And the halfling forth shall stand._

A riddle that plagued both he and his brother Faramir. Then Aragorn's true form was revealed and Frodo tried to pass the ring on to him.

"Then it belongs to you and not to me!" he shouted, standing up and offering it to Aragorn.

"It does not belong to either of us but the dark lord, but for now you must carry it." Aragorn replied as the ring was shown. Boromir looked at the ring then Frodo doubtfully shouting bloody Mary that the ring of doom was in the hands of a halfling and that the doom of all has come. He was contained and Aragorn told his tale, followed by a less eager Frodo.

Gandalf spoke then of how Saruman had betrayed them and of his search for Gollum with Aragorn. After that Legolas revealed that Gollum had escaped Mirkwood with the help of the dark servants and Gandalf continued his speech. It was after that decided that the ring must be destroyed by the wise elves. Boromir tried to reason but to no avail. He was over ruled. They spoke for long how to do it when Bilbo stood forth and declared that her would return it as it was his fault he started this problem. Elrond then assured him that the ring had passed and it was not his burden to bear again. They then knew that a company was to be sent with the ring by the time the noon bell rang. All glanced at the floor. Demi looked at Frodo. His eyes were troubled, his mind fighting itself to reason. He knew what he had to do. Dread fell over him like a shadow, then he spoke up with his small voice: "I will take the ring to Mordor, though, I do not know the way."

All looked at him in surprise, albeit Demi and Rhia, who knew this would happen. At lest the movie helped there! Then Sam popped from the bushes and declared that he would accompany his master. 

At that time Elrond said that the girls must now tell their tale. Demi stood up on behalf of her friend and herself, rather nervously. All eyes were on her. She could feel them.

"I am Vairarista, some of you may know of me and my burden, others may not. I am an elf witch; daughter of Uial'niire and it has been said that I am desired by the dark lord to do his evil bidding. Well I say this to you all now. Never will I side with him. He cannot take my life for he needs me. I do not choose to side with him, but help what is good in this world. 

"Aurenessa here is the heir of Meneldil and rightful queen of Arnor, should it be remade. Sauron desires her dead also, as she is just as dangerous as Aragorn to him. 

"18 years ago we were sent to earth, a place many of you will not be aware of, as a place of safety until the day we could return and help. We have returned recently at middle earth's, our home's hour of need."

The council stared in wounder at the sudden power they were given. Demi's choice had been made. She would fight for the good, and Rhia would fight by her side. The council were at first sceptical, but then realised the potential and warmed up to Demi rather quickly. 

"Surely this is but another ray of hope!" Boromir started, standing tall again. 

"That it is, but dangerous and not to be used lightly. Vairarista cannot as yet wield her powers, but whilst here under my instruction, we shall change that." Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye and a smile upon his aging face. Demi smiled back thank fully. She was glad someone would be able to help her. 

***

After the council, Rhia and Demi were summoned to Elrond's study.

"Yes my lord?" asked Demi. She knew they would have to speak with the lord, just not so soon. 

"Vairarista, Aurenessa. The time has come, and I ask you a question, that is not to be made lightly. The company of the ring has been made, and I wish to keep the numbers low, but I also recognise the need to have you on board. The company now 9 shall become 11 if you will join it. I will give you time to think, and again I urge you to think it through well. It shall be dangerous." Elrond said from behind his desk.

"I think I know my answer already. I can prove a great help, but first I need help. If my powers are ready to be used enough so that I can at least control them when used, then I will join." Demi said, a serious face shown. 

"And I shall go also, though, I know I shall be needed, I feel I may be a burden." Rhia said, standing tall, yet her face downcast.

"You shall not be a burden Aurenessa. I would not have chosen you if you were. I have great faith that you will do great things for middle earth. You need to have faith within yourself if you are going to be queen." Elrond replied, his face serious but compassionate. 

"But if I cannot fight then what good am I?" Rhia reasoned. Demi knew that she had always wanted to join the fellowship, but that was when they did not believe it was real. 

"You shall be trained. You have the blood of Númenór in you. You cannot fail." Elrond said. He had great confidence in Rhia.

"Very well. I will go." Rhia agreed at last after much inner debate. 

***

Later that week it was revealed to the girls the remainder of the fellowship who shall represent the free peoples of middle earth. Legolas for elvan kind, Gimli for the dwarves, who were willing to just further than the mountains. Aragorn would also go as the ring concerned him and his line, but would make for Minas Tirith with Boromir, as their journey lies on the same path for quite a long while. Gandalf would join Sam and Frodo and offer any protection that he can. Elrond then said, much to his dismay that Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took would fill the other final positions in the fellowship. 

They would leave on their journey for many months yet, when all the scouts returned and said it was safe enough for the fellowship to set out from Rivendell.

When Rúmil and Orophin were informed of the girl's decision, they were not happy. They had become somewhat of brothers to the girls in the time they had known each other. 

"Then in light of your choice, we shall inform the lady, for there is little else we can do and we must leave within this week." Rúmil said. "I am sorry. With hope our paths shall cross again, and soon. For your journey, my brother and I give you each one of these." He said producing a long and slender knife with white handle that had ancient elvish runes carved into it to each of the girls. Demi studied hers closely. Some of the writing looked familiar and she was able to make out her name.

"Thank you." she replied, hugging each brother in turn. 

"It is nothing. I just hope they may be of some service to you." Orophin replied bashfully.

"It is not nothing, they are wonderful!" said Rhia, who then hugged the brothers and studied the knife further.

***

The week passed rather quickly, and before the girls knew it, they were saying good-bye the brothers.

"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au', en quel marth Melloneamin." Rúmil said, waving good-bye.

"What does that mean?" asked Rhia. At that if he could, Rúmil would have blushed and Orophin laughed.

"It means, my heart shall weep until it sees the again, good luck my friends. Though I think he may have meant more than that." Orophin replied, receiving a sharp thump in the arm by his brother. 

The girls just gave them a look. 'What was going on with them lately?' Demi thought. She just shrugged it off as the two blonde elves of Lórien made there way back home.

***

Author's note: So, whom does Rúmil have crush on? Does she feel the same?

Andreah: Thank you again for your kind review. Iyeah, the book totally rox. I mean, its kinda hard, but I am putting in a lil bit of the movie stuff for those who haven't read the book, but for most of it they will have to be confused coz this rock ain't moving! I can only hope that this will give them a better understanding of what is going on, 

Kerla: Thank you very much! I will keep writing, it is my passion beside my music. I thank you very much for reading my fic and reviewing, I like to know what everyone thinks of it, though, I have to say I'm not so fond of the flames. But ignore my blabbering on here. Reviews are welcome big or small.

Levanna and the stern mystic: sorry this was posted early. And a big hello! 


	7. The road goes ever on

*****The road goes ever on*****

The fellowship was due to leave on December 25th, Christmas day no doubt and Rhia wasn't very happy about that. 

"What about presents? Huh?" she complained to Demi.

"Well, my present to you is…a journey with Legolas." Demi replied, smirking.

"Oooh, good choice, and I give you, uh…Haldir when we go to Lórien." Rhia said, impressed by her gift.

"Now Rhia, I don't think of him that way anymore, he is just a friend, one I am determined to stop dying if the movie takes over our journey." She said, crossing her arms in front of herself. 

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, Aragorn taught me this really cool thing yesterday with my sword. You wanna see?" Rhia asked, brandishing her new sword that was given to her by Elrond. It was a mithril, two-handed long sword, but it was very easy to wield, as it was so light.

Demi was given one much the same, though in a more elvish design. Rhia's was a very regal one designed to look like Aragorn's but more feminine. 

"No thanks, I have to go find Gandalf, I have lessons to attend." Demi replied, standing from her chair and walking to the library. "Maybe later." 

***

She found the elderly wizard sitting at one of the many desks, reading a book. When Demi walked into the room his attention was turned to her.

"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to get worried." He said smiling.

"Sorry Gandalf, I was talking to Rhia, anyways, a witch is never late, nor is she early, she arrives precisely when she means to." Demi replied, twisting Gandalf's own words.

Gandalf just laughed at her reply and got back to business. "Now you seem to have a hold on your powers, but you still need to use spells. It will be a while until you don't need to. I have combined a book of spells for you so that in need you can look them up and use them." He said, handing over a book bound in leather. 

"Thank you." Demi said, returning her attention to Gandalf. "I would be lost without it. I can't remember that many spells."

"If it helps us all, then it is most welcome among us." He said. "Now back to your lessons. Levitate this chair to the other side of the room." He pointed to the extra chair at their table. Demi stood up and held her arms out.

"Bela ed' templa." She chanted and steadily the chair rose from the ground and she moved it slowly to where Gandalf told her to and set it down.

"Very good, very good indeed. It won't be long and you will be moving mountains." Gandalf said, the same twinkle of mirth in his eye he usually got when he a joke of his point. 

***

The company was lined up outside. They took little weapons, hoping to make it to Mordor in secret, though it seemed inevitable to the girls that they would fight. Bill the pony was laden with their packs, though still kept good spirits. All were ready but Gandalf who was still inside. 

Demi was talking to Frodo when Boromir of Gondor blew his war-horn. It echoed through the valley and woke any who were now lying to sleep that evening, for they left under the cover of dark.

"Silence your horn Boromir until you are on the borders of your lands, or if it is of dire need. Do not risk it." Elrond said gravely.

"If you wish my lord, but I shall not go forth as a thief in the dark." Boromir replied, pissed off about being told off like a small child. Demi bowed her head. She knew Boromir would blow his horn again, but that is just before he dies. She felt sorry for the warrior. She promised herself that she would do everything in her power to prevent his death.

They had said farewells earlier in the great hall, and now they needed to leave in haste, yet Gandalf still was not here.

"Where is he?" asked Rhia.

"I don't know." Demi replied fidgetting with her baseball cap. At that very moment Elrond left and came back moments later with the grey wizard. When they reached the group, Elrond said in a low voice, "The ring bearer now sets out to Mount Doom. Only he can touch the ring, but he must see it to the mountain. He may not handle it, or give it to the servants of the dark lord. The company may take it under the greatest need, otherwise no. The others shall go with Frodo as companions and may leave his path at any time if that is their will. I do not hold you all to oath, for you do not know your strength and this quest may prove all too much for you. Look not too far into the future or the paths you must choose. Go now with light hearts and the blessing of elves and all free folk."

With that, the company turned and headed south. Many came to see them off and bid them farewell, with no mirth or song. They came eventually to a bridge, which led them out of Rivendell, and to a high moor. The weather was ill and Demi struggled against the cold wind. She wished there was a spell that could get rid of it. They followed the path to the ford and left the road turning further south. They were to hold to this path for many miles west of the mountains.

They were in line of one or two, but no more. In the dark, Rhia struggled to find her feet. She was not used to such goings and stumbled around many times, Demi was there to help her along. Demi noticed she could see rather clearly, even in the darkness, the elvan side of her finally picking up since the new shape of her ears. For days it seemed as though the landscape had not changed, and only during the day could they rest under cover of bush or cliff or anything else that would no the job. The land rose steadily higher and bent westwards, winding all over the place. 

After what seemed like forever (but was really two weeks tops) the weather dulled down and the sun came out, just enough to warm their toes in the cold winter weather. Southwards, they could spot the misty mountains, which they would have to cross, one of which was caped in snow. Gandalf halted in the lead and all followed his example. "We have done well and reached the borders of Hollin." He said, looking back to the company who were taking in the area. They stopped their march and made camp in a deep hollow surrounded by bushes. 

They sat around talking merrily and eating. Only Aragorn was weary of the place. They had hoped to settle here for a few days and take rest. Legolas then came and sat by the girls. It would be one of the few times he would speak to them, and when he did it was to check they were ok. 

"How do you fair?" he asked them as the girls turned their attention from their food.

"Better than I have been." Demi replied, a weak smile on her face. She was not used to such an adventure and it was already starting to wear upon her. 

"Good." Was all Rhia could spit out. She still had a thing for the elf. And blatantly refused to show her weakness. "You?"

"Well of course, though I sense ill things coming our way and soon." Legolas replied.

"So do I, in fact it shall remake our path." Demi said softly so that only Legolas and Rhia would here it.

"Remake our path?" questioned Legolas, "The Mountain shall defeat us?"

"Yes, but we must give it a try, or else we shall see the mines of Moria. I do not like that, and I shall prevent it if I may." Demi replied, her expression changing little.

"Have you told Gandalf?" asked Legolas.

"No, he already knows, but we must prove that Vaira is wrong. We have to fight the mountain, after all, you do have a wizard and witch in company, surely that can prove useful." Rhia said.

"It may, but I do not know my own strength against that yet." Demi said.

"I have faith in you." the elvan prince said, standing up and walking over to Boromir.

***

That day it was Sam's turn to take watch and Aragorn joined him. He had still been impatient about this place, you could not mistake it. All the others were asleep but Demi feigned it. She did not trust the country either and knew something was coming. Something ill. Only silence could be heard and it got too much for the elf witch. She stood up and made her way over to Aragorn and Sam.  

"Can't sleep." She said to Sam's expression, which silenced the hobbit, then silence filled the air again. Demi's ears perked up. She could hear something. Something was drawing closer. 

Away further south, a black patch of sky emerged, growing closer and closer moving northwards. 

"What's that Strider?" Sam asked, "It doesn't look like a cloud."

At that moment, Demi dove for cover, pulling Sam down with her as Aragorn lay down flat on the ground beside them under a bush. 

"Lie flat and do not move." He said, hissing like a snake, trying to disguise his voice.

A great troop of crow like birds flew overhead, spinning and growing closer to the ground, as if searching for something. The three did not move from their hiding place till they had passed into the distance, their harsh crow dying into the wind.

Demi stood up, dusted herself off and said, "We must move, we cannot linger on here." 

Aragorn nodded in approval, he then left the witch and the hobbit to find Gandalf.

"_Crebain_ flew over just now near our camp, they are covering all the land between the mountains and the Greyflood." Aragorn said. "Hollin is being watched."

"And possibly the Redhorn Gate, I do not know how we shall not be seen getting over it. We shall come to that when we must, but now we must leave when darkness falls. Our stay is long over welcomed." The wizard replied, his face growing with concern.

***

The fellowship was later told of the new plan when they had all gotten their much needed rest.

"This bites." Rhia said, her kness brought up to her chest and head sinking.

"All because of a pack of crows!" said Pippin. "I looked forward to a good hot meal tonight and more rest!"

"Well keep looking forward to one." Said Gandalf in frustration, though it did not seep into the hobbit how much of a problem this played for Gandalf. "There may be many unexpected feasts ahead. I would get by with a pipe and warmer feet, but at least it shall grow warmer as we head south."

***

Again they set out as soon as night had hit. Rhia was almost clinging to poor Legolas, but he smiled to her and kept going. I don't think he fully realised what was going on. Demi just laughed inwardly at the sight. She preferred the company of Gimli, who did not seem to take to her as much, but rather speak of great happenings and played the part of comic relief, whilst Pippin opted for whinging. 

All the next day the fellowship remained hidden well into the landscape. The dark birds passed over ever now and then, but still with hope had not found them. They set out again at dusk and now turned their course directly to Redhorn. Aragorn led them there and with luck on their side, a good path. It looked like an ancient road, long forgotten but remained still there as though to remind travellers that a great realm once stood there.

They followed the path onwards during the night to a bright dawn. They marched onwards though, hoping to reach the mountain soon. Three mornings later, the cold mountain grew before their feet, toped with snow but the side remained bare. The sky was now dark and the sun was fading. The wind threw its terror now to the northeast region of the land. The company were granted rest by Aragorn and Gandalf, who seemed to be debating something. Demi's money was on the mountain. The look in Gandalf's eyes said it all, but Aragorn persisted. He would not take the road through Moria. While all were finishing breakfast that afternoon, the wizard and Dunadan sought privacy to continue their talk.

"Well, no matter Gandalf's thoughts, that mountain could never defeat me." Gimli said, full of pride.

"Though it may not defeat you dwarf, it may prove harder for the others." Legolas said, "But naturally, I shall not be effected, nor Lady Vairarista. Elves seldom are effected by such things, and we have such grace to walk over snow, not trudge through it." The elf was challenging Gimli.

"Of course your royal pansy-ness." Gimli retorted. He would not back down so easily.

"Pansy? I. _Auta miqula orque_!" go kiss an orc Legolas threw back. No body had a clue what he said, and he stormed off before any one could ask.

"What did he say?" asked Gimli, dumbfounded.

At that moment Gandalf and Aragorn returned. "Where is Legolas?" asked Aragorn.

"Over that way." Merry said, pointing east from them. "He and Gimli got into a fight then he yelled at Gimli in elvish and walked off." 

"I'll go get him!" Offered Rhia, jumping up in enthusiasm.

"No need." Came a calmer voice, but still on the peak of anger. Legolas returned to the group. Gandalf scolded the elf and dwarf, then told them all to fetch enough fire wood that they would be able to carry up the mountain. It may proved the difference between life or death. 

***

Author's note!

Ha, just when it was getting good. (Well, I don't know about that…) This is really fun to write! I am so going to have Gimmers and Leggo fight more! At least for a little while longer…

Pheonix Lumen: Hey! Thankx for your review. More is on the way.

Kerla: Thank you very much. 

Andreah: I'm glad you all like the fic. I love writing it, even though I get three reviews max a chapter if I'm lucky. 

To all those who read the fic and don't review, plz review the story and tell me what you think!


	8. Battling the Redhorn

**Disclaimer: All spells cast are in proper elvish form. If you want a copy or to find out the web address, just tell me in a review. Thanks. This will only be posted here.**

*****Battling the Redhorn*****

The company set out again. They travelled at a good pace, but that slowly dropped as the mountain was quite steep. The wind was like a cold acid, wanting nothing more than corrode them away. Gimli was convinced the mountain was against them, the others took a little longer to convince.

Eventually the snow began to fall, swirling around like they do in those Christmas movies, only, it was a little more furious here, but did little if any damage. Demi found that the cold barely even affected her. Being an elf certainly came in handy. Rhia wasn't having such a crash hot time. She began to get a serious case of goose bumps when the snow began to fall, then cowered into her cloak more to block out the air. 

"This is so not fun Demi." She blurted out. Legolas who was walking just ahead of them turned to her.

"It was never meant to be Aure, but do not lose hope." He said, giving her a weak smile and continuing on. He was really a great guy.

Soon the snow was falling fast and hard and to those mortal, it was becoming difficult to see the person in front of you. 

Gandalf halted, ankle deep in snow. "Just as I feared. Aragorn, do you say we continue on now?"

Aragorn looked around, his face grim. "I knew the risk of snow, but I fear it less than other things." The ranger answered.

"I wonder if this is our enemy's doing. They say in my lands that he wields a great power, one great enough to make this storm and set it upon us." Boromir said.

"Then his arm has grown long indeed. If he thinks he can do such things. No. Alas! I fear it be the mountain itself." Gimli argued only to be silenced by Gandalf.

"His arm has grown longer." He stated, fear growing in his eyes. The girls looked to him in alarm. 'Then he must know of us.' Demi thought, her eyes growing wide. She shivered in terror, then felt the eyes of the fellowship on her.

"Are you alright Vaira?" Gandalf asked greatly concerned, making his way over to her. Every one had come to call her Vaira, albeit Rhia. They still called each other their old names. Demi snapped out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine." She said smiling, trying to make her story plausible. Gandalf gave her a look and continued on the fellowships path. The snow then became even thicker and more furious, so much so that even Aragorn and Boromir were having trouble continuing.

"Is there no spell you can cast to help us Vaira?" Boromir yelled into the wind. Demi looked at all the faces. The hobbits were now knee deep and struggling to continue. Rhia looked like a Popsicle and Gimli was now cursing as he walked.

"I very much doubt it." Replied Demi. "But I can try." She raised her hands to the sky and shouted commandingly, "_Tinechor!_" The wind and snow stopped falling around them, giving them all hope to continue a little further. Gandalf gave her a smile, whilst Frodo looked at her in appreciation. She smiled back as they continued on, but her magic had not stopped the level on snow. Rhia trudged on, her feet like tonne weights and glared at Legolas as he helped Demi up so they could walk on top of the snow. 

"We cannot go on further tonight." Legolas said. "There is a fell voice in the air; and these stones are aimed at us." Pointing to the cliff above their heads.

"There are many fell things in the world. Most have little love for those who go on two legs, but they are not in league with Sauron. They have their own purpose for what they do." Aragorn said, staring out into the blizzard surrounding them.

"I think my spell is beginning to wear off." Demi said, following Aragorn's gaze.

"What can we do?" Asked a miserable Pippin, leaning on Merry, shivering madly.

"Either stop here or turn back. It is now good going on. This path shall take us higher where there shall be no shelter from wind or snow and Vaira cannot keep her spells up forever. She weakens after each one cast and if we ask too much of her now, or she will not be able to continue for a very long time. It may even cost her life." Gandalf said solemnly.  

"And going back is no good whilst the storm holds its course." Aragorn said. "There is no shelter around save this cliff wall for a long way."

The fellowship looked to the ground in despair as they all sat down, huddled together, trying to keep warm by the cliff. Demi crashed to the wall exhausted next to Rhia. 

"Are you ok?" asked Rhia.

"Yeah, you." Demi asked worried. She saw how her friend fought to continue on.

"This will be the death of the halflings Gandalf." Objected Boromir. ""Can we light no fire?"

"Yes, I think a fire is called for here, for now it is a battle between life and death and any spy of Sauron shall have enough trouble getting through this storm." the wizard replied. He also passed around a flask containing _miruvor_, the cordial of Imladris. Each took a small mouthful and passed it on. After that, Both Legolas and Gimli tried to light the fire, but to now avail. Gandalf then picked up a log and held his staff to it whilst shouting: _naur an edraith ammen!_. Immediately it burst into flame and he put it with the fire woodpile they had made. 

The wood burnt quickly during the night and the snow kept falling. There was nothing Demi could do about this. She was drained. 

"The night is growing old and dawn is not far off." Aragorn said, standing to look at the sky.

"If any dawn can pierce these clouds." Said Gimli.

The snow seemed to have died down and so did the wind. There were a few flakes falling, but nothing more. They continued on for a while longer, and the snow returned in its entire merciless wrath. Even Demi and Legolas were beginning to find their road difficult. 

"Ah, it is as I have said before, this is no storm, but the might and malice of Caradhras. He loathes all beings, elves and dwarves. He sets his will against us. We cannot win this battle. We must turn back." Gimli said, his face bent against the wind.

"And where then shall we go? Turn back to Rivendell? What then Gimli?" Rhia asked angrily. She did not wish to go through Moria.

"The Mines of Moria shall prove a safer road. There we shall feast and rest under the house of my cousin Balin." The dwarf answered back, trying to sway all.

"It has come time that we do turn back, and we cannot go back to Rivendell." Gandalf said. "We must carry on, and I agree with Gimli, Moria shall prove a road we may take, now what say you all?" He asked.

The hobbits wholly agreed to take the mines, though they did not understand what lay beneath the ground. Legolas, Demi, Aragorn and Rhia were flat out against it. They waited for Boromir's answer. He finally spoke up after contemplating what to do for a short while.

"I will follow our guide Gandalf over such a path, though I fear it." He said solemnly. 

"Very well, all have spoken and it rules in favour of Moria. Those who oppose may turn back if they wish, or follow the rest of the fellowship." Gandalf said as her began to make his way down, but could not fight through the snow that now cam up to his hips. Then Legolas reported that he could hear fell voices once more. Lightning struck the side of cliff above them and a hoard of snow cascaded down, smothering the fellowship.

Demi gasped, holding in the precious air that she did have in her lungs and fought her way up to the surface. It was hard going and took up most of her energy. When she finally surfaced, she twisted her head around looking for her companions. She looked frantically around and heaved herself from the snow when she saw all but Rhia. She heard screams not to far off, on the edge of the cliff and rushed over. She stuck her head over and saw Rhia's dangling form shouting. 

"Rhia!" Demi screamed and leaned off the cliff, lowering her arm to help her friend up.

She was almost there, but couldn't quite reach, so she lowered herself over more, almost about to join her friend when two hands grabbed her ankles.

"Hang on Rhia!" Demi shouted. She looked behind herself and saw Legolas who was holding onto her, whilst Boromir held onto the elf. They lowered her over the cliff and finally, Demi took Rhia's hands.

"Ok, let us up!" Demi shouted as the two girls were hauled up, occasionally bumping into the cliff. No harm was done.

Up on solid ground they collapsed in a heap. "Are you alright?" Demi asked.

"Are you kidding? No!" Rhia snapped, trying to get her breath back. 

"Ok." Said Demi hesitantly. She noticed that lately Rhia had been acting, well, most unlike herself. She snapped at Demi for no reason and barely ever talked to her.

Demi thanked Boromir and Legolas for their help while the fellowship was being accounted for. They still had to make their way down and soon. Boromir and Aragorn volunteered to make a path that they could all follow and left at once, Boromir leading, pushing the now shoulder high snow away. They returned at least an hour later and took with them Sam and Frodo followed by Legolas, who walked on top of the snow.

The triumphant men returned, taking with them Merry and Pippin. Now, Just the girls, Gandalf, Gimli and Bill remained. Legolas returned this time, taking Rhia upon his back followed by Demi. Gandalf would lead down Bill and much to Gimli's irritation was to ride on the back of the pony amongst their luggage. 

After hours of trudging, they made their way to the base of the mountain. Rhia collapsed to the ground with the hobbits and refused to move until a well-deserved break and meal was given. Their wish was granted and the fellowship made camp for the night even with a fire. Demi slept with trouble that night as Aragorn held the watch. Hours of bitter dreams passed until howls were heard, not too far from where they slept. Demi sat up with the first cry, her sword in her hand. Aragorn's body swung around. He saw Demi and Legolas, their weapons ready, waking up the fellowship.

***

Author's note: Well, things are starting to get intense. What will happen to the fellowship? What is wrong with Rhiannon? 

Levanna: I'm so sorry! My word prog. Keeps changing it to Elvan! I don't know how to stop it! Help! But in any case, thank you! Yeah! My best eva chapter. I just hope things keep on getting better for you guys. I love writing and knowing that the whole time I am improving. 


	9. Flight into the shadows

*****Flight into the shadows*****

Gandalf stood forward, taking out both his sword and staff shouting into the gloom: "Gandalf is here! Fly if you value your foul skin!"

Every One had now drawn a weapon or two in case the wolves decided they would fight. In the shadows, Demi could spot one form moving silently towards them, ready to pick off the one closest to it, which happened to be her. She took her sword ready, even though Aragorn had taught her little but the basics. It would be enough. It would have to be enough. She didn't know any spell off by heart to kill a wolf, unless…

She put her hands together and muttered "Koron en' naur!" so that even under the growls, Legolas picked up on what she was doing. He smirked. He saw a flickering light between her palms. She had created a fireball.

'The wolves of Sauron shall have no chance if Vaira unleashes her power.' He thought, readying an arrow. 

One of the wolves jumped from the darkness and Legolas let his bow sing. There was a loud and wretched yelp, then a thud as the large wolf fell to the ground in a dead heap. Then it seemed to Demi as though all the eyes from their attackers in between the trees were extinguished. The wolves had left, but for how long?

***

It had been safe for a while. Most had settled back into sleep, whilst Legolas, Aragorn and Demi stayed up. They did not feel as though this was the time to sleep. They waited silently around the campfire. Without any warning, a fresh wave of howls broke the silence. The wolves were back. They were surrounding the camp once more, while the fellowship that slept were newly risen. 

"Put more fuel on the fire! Draw your weapons! We must smote these fell creatures before the night grows any older." Gandalf shouted.

All did as they were told. The flames in the fire now roared with a new fury and strength. Dark shadows swarmed around them, ready for attack. Demi once more conjured up her fireball; ready to thrust it at any beast up dared to come within 3 metres of her. The wolves began to attack the fellowship and Aragorn sliced the neck of a wolf, most possibly the head of the pack. It fell to the ground and Aragorn's sword was covered in thick red wolf blood. Yet more wolves followed in the assault. A large black and grey one approached Demi, she held out the fireball as a warning, when the wolf took no heed, she unleashed it. The wolf bolted and the fireball followed, eventually catching up and setting the beasts tail on fire, quickly spreading over the whole body. The wolf collapsed finally, a smoking dead heap. The smell emitting from the animal was enough to knock you out. Still another wolf ran at Demi. This time she felt if they couldn't learn by fire, let crash hard! 

"Ram en' ondo!" she yelled and a large stonewall appeared between the wolf and Demi. The wolf was going so fast; it could not stop and ran smack bang into the wall, hitting it with an ear splitting thump. It was knocked out at least so Demi slit its throat with her dagger.  She looked at her dagger and nearly threw up. She was not a big fan of blood. By this time, the wear of the spells were having a big impact on Demi. Her head started to spin rapidly. She grabbed onto a near by tree branch. She staggered around a bit and felt a hot breath by her left ear. She swung around and saw Bill by her. Demi breathed a sigh of relief, and then passed out. 

***

When morning came, the wolves were long gone. The bodies of the dead foes littered the ground and many of Legolas' arrows were found in them. 

"It is as I feared. These were no ordinary hunting wolves, and now Vaira is out cold. She should not have used so much of her magic when she is not ready." Said Gandalf leaning over Demi's form. She looked to the eye as she was in a deep, peaceful sleep. But everyone knew that was not so. Gandalf chanted many spells and finally, Demi had come around, but she was very weak. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the fellowship, all in good order, standing around her.

"Are they gone?" she asked, her voice faint and distance.

"Yes my dear, they are gone, now please, save your strength. Aragorn, please load Vaira onto Bill." Gandalf replied, and then turned to Aragorn to give his instruction. Demi felt herself lifted from the ground and placed of Bill's back, along with their entire luggage. The weather was now almost sweet, with clear light flooding their path. They had to reach the doors of Durin by sunset. 

South eastwards there was a great mountainside where they fell like a cliff. Gandalf pointed to them and said that the door was located somewhere down there. Boromir walked next to Demi as Bill was led on by Aragorn. 

"I do not know which to hope," he said grimly: "that Gandalf will find what he seeks or that coming to he cliff we find the gates lost forever."

"Trust that he finds them, though the path is dangerous, it is for the best." Demi said, looking towards the mountains.

"You have seen our path?" Boromir asked.

"That is not my gift, but in a sense, yes I have." She replied.

"Will you not tell me more of it?" the warrior asked.

"No, I cannot, for it may shape the future for us all, the fact that Rhia and I accompany you may change enough, I dare not meddle with time." Boromir then let Demi be about the subject. He knew she would not reveal any more. She was 

a/ too stubborn and 

b/she stood by her word.

Gimli ran ahead of the pony to Gandalf. He had been eager to enter the mines ever since word was spoken of it. The morning quickly became noon when the company found themselves where the Gate-stream or Sirannon used to run, but now it was bare. Gandalf could not guess where or why the water from the stream was gone. They pressed on ahead, though tired. They stopped for a very short while and ate, then continued on finding themselves adjacent to Stair falls. 

"Things have indeed changed since I was last here, but this is the place." Gandalf said, walking on, Gimli springing down beside him. Demi got off Bill, not wanting to make the stairs harder than they could be for the beast and walked on her own two wobbly feet. Boromir helped her down the stairs with a laughing Aragorn behind.

"What?" demanded Demi.

"Nothing, its nothing at all Vaira…"Aragorn replied trailing off. He was not used to her stumbling around like that. Normally she was sure-footed and strong, but this was quite a sight to behold.

Rhia had a hard time containing a laugh when she could hold it no longer. She roared with laughter and Aragorn covered her mouth with his hand. 

"Enough cousin, enough!" he laughed light-heartedly. 

When Rhia had calmed down, the fellowship continued on. The hours grew on until it came time for the stars to shine in the sky. They found that the stream had indeed become a dam, the sunlight shinning on it between the trees. To get to the doors they had to edge around the dam, but there was barely enough room, so they had to walk in it's murky waters a bit in single file. The stones in the dam were slippery and probably covered in moss, thought Demi as she made her way over. She was very glad indeed when her feet were on the dry stones. The fellowship lingered where they were for a little while as Gandalf searched the walls for the doors. Legolas and Gimli aided him, Legolas by pressing his ear to the stone, whilst Gimli tapped on it. It was then decided by Gandalf that they must turn Bill aside. He could not walk through the mines with a stealth heart or not. Sam and the girls took off their luggage whilst Aragorn sorted through it, leaving behind anything they no longer needed. 

Sam then led his pony friend to drier ground, said a farewell and came back. Merry began to grow impatient.

"Well, we are here and ready but where are the doors, you have long searched for them and I do not wish to stay outside much longer." 

"Dwarven doors are made so that when shut, they cannot be seen or found by any except their masters, even at times they cannot find them!" Gimli said.

"But this is a secret not just for the dwarves Gimli. Now would you please be patient and quiet so that I may find them." Gandalf whispered to the dwarf and hobbit, which alone were making noise.

Gandalf ran his hands over the wall, muttering words that could not be heard. 

"Can you see anything now?" he asked them.

With the moon shining upon the wall, faint lines appeared, making out slowly the shape of a large door. "Only by moonlight can the doors be seen if searched for." The wizard said, a smile of delight and triumph on his face. An arc of Elvish characters began to appear on the door, two trees could be made out on either side of the door, a crown high under the elvish characters, a hammer and anvil below that and below that a star with 16 points. 

"It reads: 'the doors of Durin lord of Moria, speak friend and enter.' And below that: 'I, Narvi, made them. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs.'" Gandalf read from the door. 

"Well, with that being plain enough, Gandalf, say the password and we shall enter!" Gimli said.

"I would my dwarven friend, if I knew that password. But do not fret, I will discover the word!" Gandalf said, pressing his staff to the 16-point star and saying aloud many elvan words. 

_Annon edhellen, adro hi amen!_

When that didn't work he pondered for a moment and did the same with his staff saying:

_Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!_

But to no avail. He repeated this words and similar over and over and In different order. He then commanded the door to open in many languages. Still nothing worked. Demi knew this part, as did Rhia. The two discussed this a moment and finally Rhia said.

"Um, Gandalf, it says if you speak the password. It is obviously a riddle, so just say the elvan word for friend: _Mellon!_" she said and the doors slowly opened before them.

"So right you are Aure! Ai, I one who was studied lore and many other things in my time could not come up with such a simple answer. Well, come now, let us enter." The wizard said, striding into the dark door way. Demi followed instantly, then heard Frodo scream. She panicked and knew it was the watcher, but she did not have the strength to cast a spell. She would have to use her sword. She followed her friends to the edge of the dam and started hacking at the tentacles of the beast. Aragorn and Boromir were in the deeps of the water, hacking at the tentacles trying to get Frodo free. With one good crop, Aragorn sliced the arm that held the frightened hobbit and Boromir caught him, running back to shore with Aragorn hot on his heels. Legolas let an arrow fly from his bow and it hit the watcher in the eye. It screamed in fury as the fellowship bolted into the mines. The watcher sent its arms flailing after them, but instead demolished the door the fellowship had run through. They had no other option but to follow the mines through out to the other side. Demi feared this most of all, knowing that at the bridge, they would loose Gandalf.

***

Author's Note: They made it to the mines! Yeah! I'm staying true to the book, as I feel that though I may cover some things that may seem useless, they may help make the story a little bit easier to understand, and I like them. :0) 

Levanna: Ouch! Poor levanna. I hope your braces cause you no more pain or I'll kick them up da booty! Thank you. Yeah, I have to say I think I'm really starting to improve. The good thing is, I have already written 15 chapters (starting from the prologue), but the bad is I won't post them all just yet. Its just cause I have school starting in two weeks and I want part two up before then. Yes you heard right, I'm splitting the parts up like in the book so its not too much to handle and easier to follow that way.

The stern mystic: Well you have to admit, they aren't used to such climates. I would have to say I would absolutely not last up there even that long! I have never seen real so in real life other than on the tv and we don't get things that cold here. What can I say, I'm used to the heat. You don't have to apologise, I understand! No biggy. Thanks a bunch! I didn't think they were that good but hey! I'll try to keep the ball rolling (or snow ball in the fellowships case). 

Andreah: Sorry for not adding a reply to your review, I updated the next chapter then saw your review. Sorry again! Um, yeah with Rhia, I can't really explain now, but you'll understand soon enough when the later chapters come out, maybe more so in the next two parts.


	10. In the halls of the mountain king

*****In the halls of the mountain king*****

Darkness now surrounded the fellowship. No one but Gimli could see without light, as he was accustomed to it. Gandalf pulled a large crystal from his pocket and placed it in a crevice in his staff. A small amount light flooded the area. He then tried to shift the debris from the way they had just come in through. The stone around them shook in a mad fury, but naught else happened. 

"Well…well…well." Said Gandalf shaking his head, "The passage is blocked and there is only one way out – on the other side of the mountains." He made his way in front of the fellowship, leading them up a flight of stairs. "Gimli walk with me, follow me staff and I shall lead you out." He said stopping after a few steps then continuing on. The stairs seemed to go on forever and Rhia counted two hundred in total. Whence at the top they faced an arc and a passage beyond it. 

"Will you not let us rest and eat for a while Gandalf? I am tired and hungry and I don't think I can walk any further without food and rest." Said Frodo.  All welcomed this vote of action without question, especially Pippin. They sat on the landing and after they had eaten, they were allowed a sip of the _miruvor_.

"How long will it take us to reach the other side?" asked Boromir, taking his sip and passing the silver flask on. 

"I could not say, but without any mishap, four days at the most." Gandalf replied, turning to look into the darkness. 

***

Not long after they were on their way again. Everyone wanted to get out soon after spotting many dwarf and orc and goblin skeletons, even Gimli. 

Danger seemed to lurk in every shadow. They began to lose speed after walking on for what seemed like an age. Demi soon felt dread cast over her. She felt something odd. It did not long come to her mind that their path was following the book rather than the movie and Demi felt lost. The memory of the events from the book seemed so far off. She was forgetting what happened and did not know what lay ahead in the fellowships path, just as the members of the fellowship did not know. Maybe it was the situation had made these thoughts dwindle? Or maybe she was never meant to know what lay ahead?

        The company stopped before another looming arch that stood before three passages. Rhia looked to her best friend who wore the same confused expression she did.

        "I have no memory of this place." Said Gandalf looking at the arch as though it should reveal which way they should go.

        The company sat where they were, starting to sink off into sleep if fear let them. Demi stared into the darkness ahead listening. Now her instincts were flared. The something she dreaded would begin very soon and she did not know what to look for to stop it.

        Next to the arch on the left, Merry and Pippin spotted something to stave off boredom. A great stone door stood half open in the shadows. The two hobbits pushed it all the way open and peered in. 

"Hold up there. You do not know what lies beyond that door. I shall go first." Gandalf said, pushing his way past.. Cautiously he entered and all followed him after packing up. He moved his staff, letting white light fall over the floor. "There." He said, revealing a hole in the floor.

        "You may have fallen in. Let the guide go first, not the followers." Aragorn said to the hobbits who eyed the floor with even more curiosity.

        "This must be the guard room used to watch the passages." Gimli stated as though he was reading from a travel brochure. "The hole there was used for the guards to hide in and a stone lid concealed the well."

        Demi set up a bed and lay down on its covers, her arms acting as a pillow behind her head. Yep, something was about to begin.

        Out of the corner of her eye she saw Pippin standing over the well holding a rock in his hand. Demi sat upright as he let rock go. She felt her heart beating in her head, waiting to hear the stone hit the bottom. There was a soft plunk and Gandalf asked in fear,

        "What was that?"

        "I…it was…well I um, dropped a…um, rock down the…uh…hole." Pippin confessed cowering behind Boromir who lay closest to the well.

        "Fool of a took!" shouted the wizard. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us all of your stupidity!"

        After he said those words, in the depths of the mines Demi and Legolas heard a faint sound. _Boom-bom-bound._ They looked at each other in fear as the sounds grew steadily louder so that before a minute was passed, the whole fellowship heard the beats.

        It sounded like some one banging on a giant bass drum. _BOUND-BOM-BOOM!_ The sounds were growing closer. _TOM-TAP-TOM! BOOM-BOM-BOOM! _Demi grew restless. She darted to her gear, shoving it in her backpack. Then the sounds died away. Everyone composed themselves as the watch was set and slowly all but Pippin who was on watch duty and Demi were asleep.

        Pippin sat down by the door frowning. With great indecision, Demi sat down next to him, her bag still on her back. She was not angry, but scared of what she might meet in the dark.

        "What is it?" asked Pippin.

        "I don't know. We can't stay here. We all have to continue." Demi replied looking out the door as though Sauron himself was there.

        "Oh." Was all Pippin could muster.

        With the others lay Gandalf wide-awake, feigning sleep. He looked at the two dark beings by the door trying to recall which path they were to take. He stood slowly making his way over to Demi and Pippin, relieving the hobbit from his duty and trying to convince Demi to sleep. She simply shook her head, her glance not moving.

***

        Hours later the fellowship were on the move again. Demi's eyelids were heavy and her back was hunched as she followed behind Sam. The drumbeats had not been heard again. They had walked on until none save Legolas could continue. Demi pushed herself to keep up with every one but fell behind to the back of the line. Gandalf glanced back and stopped.

        "The path we chose was the right one and we are now above the Dimrill Gate. If the air tells me right, we are in a wide hall. Let us risk a little more light." He said smiling broadly at his luck.

        Gandalf held his staff up high and with a flash, light banished the shadows. Demi looked around. Great stone pillars held the roof up, every thing was made of stone here. There were three other entrances in the empty hall: one north, east and west before them. Then Gandalf put the light out.

        "We are not yet through and still have a long road. For now, let us rest." The grey pilgrim said, setting himself on the ground.

        They all huddled together to escape the cold. Demi, though now exhausted, still could not bring herself to sleep. She looked before, who happened to be a wide-awake Aragorn. He gave her a concerned look and whispered something to Gandalf who sat next to him. Demi questioned his actions to herself, she would not speak about her small set-back with the whole group. They had to focus on getting Frodo to Mordor.

***

        That night, the fellowship heard Gimli sing about Moria and he talked of Mithril found in the deep. Gandalf told all then about how Bilbo came to get his Mithril corslet. 

        "What?" yelled Gimli. "A corslet of Moria-silver? That was a kingly gift!"

        "Yes and it is worth more than the shire and everything in it. But I never told him that." Gandalf said chuckling. 

        "Demi smirked and looked at Frodo. She knew he wore the corslet, she spotted him adjusting it in his sleep. Eventually they all fell asleep. Even Demi managed to catch a few winks. Frodo was left on guard.

        Legolas relieved Frodo's watch a few hours later. Demi woke up just after the shift change and talked to Legolas.

        "Vaira, please, try and get some more sleep. Even I must rest on such a journey and your gift weakens you further." Said the elf prince as she sat down.

        "Don't start this. I can't sleep all right. I _have_ tried." Demi added at his sceptical expression.

        "I shall take your word for it." Legolas laughed.

        "Yeah. Whatever…" she said, rolling her eyes.

***

        After breakfast they headed off again, assured they would not need to spend another night in Moria. Albeit Demi celebrated this. She knew the day then had come. The something she feared was about to happen. She kept alert jumping at every stone falling. Every echo.

        The company passed though the northern arch into a wide corridor. They followed it through but Gimli spotted a door on their right standing half way open. Through the door the company went finding a large square room, the little light that was in the room almost felt like the sun to them, whose eyes were now used to darkness. The light was coming through a hole in the roof and dust incredibly thick could be seen floating through the air. A large stone block stood in the middle of the room. Demi went in to take a closer look.

        "I think it's a tomb!" she said, and then it hit her. She remembered this part. They would loose Gandalf to the depths and the Balrog. Fear struck Demi so great. How would they get on without him? How would she get on?

        "That it is." Gandalf said. "The markings on there are the dwarvish runes stating: _Blain son of Fundin, Lord of Moria._ He is dead then, just as I feared.

        Gimli bowed in reverence to his fallen kin and shed tears of grief. Rhia put her arm around Gimli in an effort to comfort him, but it was useless. They all bowed their heads in respect. They saw all around them then, skeletons of dwarves. Demi stepped backwards when she saw them in fright and tripped over a skeleton. Gandalf came to her aid and when he saw that she was fine, he spotted a large and dusty book in the hands of the skeleton. 

        "It is a record book of the fortunes of Balin's folk." Gandalf said, flipping through the pages of the book. He read through the book and said at once, "Listen to this! _We cannot get out. They have taken the bridge and the second hall. Frár, Lóni and Náli fell there.We cannot get out. The end comes. Drums, drums in the deep. They are coming._ I wonder what that means?" 

        "Oh no." whispered Demi to herself. Everyone seemed to be in thought as to what could have happened. 

        "Gimli, take this book and give it to Dain whence next you meet. He shall find great interest in it." Gandalf said, handing the book to Gimli who put it away in his pack. 

        "Which way shall we go?" asked Boromir.

        "Back to the hall. Come now! Back to the hall!" Gandalf shouted rousing everyone from their thoughts. Then like a haunting ghost, rolling drumbeats came from the depths again. _Boom-bom-boom! _In fright, they all sprinted back to the door. Then in a blast a great horn was sounded and shrill cries were heard along with the trampling of many heavy feet. 

        "They are coming!" yelled Legolas.

        "We cannot get out!" said Gimli as though realising what happened to his kin.

        "Trapped!" squealed Pippin.

        _DOOM! DOOM! BOOM!_ Sounded again. Everything shook with a threatening blast.

        "Wedge the doors shut!" Shouted Aragorn.

        Boromir and Aragorn then were about to shut the door when Gandalf told them to leave it for a moment and he stood outside the door and shouted. "Who comes to disturb Balin, the lord of Moria's rest?" He was answered by laughter, then he sprung back and the door was wedged shut. "There are many orcs and the black Uruks of Mordor. They are hanging back for the moment but they are with a cave troll or possibly more. We cannot escape that way."

        The company retreated to the other side of the chamber and Aragorn informed them that the other door to the side was a safe escape as there was no noise heard from there. But they could not leave yet. A great bang was heard on the door and it shook with great might. Demi doubted how long it would stay shut, or how many more blows it could take before it shattered into splinters. A great foot was shoved through the door and then silence.

        Frodo lept forward and cried "For the shire!". Sting stabbed the foot and a hideous yell was heard from the owner. He removed his sword and blood dripped everywhere. Another crash fell against the door, hammers beating upon it trying to make their way through. Arrows were shot through a hole in the door and hit the northern wall. Legolas gave them a volley, hitting many orcs from behind the door. Their screams falling into the darkness. The orcs fought their way into the chamber and Demi withdrew her sword from its sheath and prepared herself. 

        The number of their enemy could not be counted for they were far too many. Gimli jumped on top of the tomb, cursing the scum that had just entered Balin's resting place. He hewed at any orc that came within axe length, making them pay for finding their way into Moria. 

        Legolas' bow sung with Aragorn's sword as side by side they destroyed a great number of orcs. Gandalf's voice could be heard calling and yelling. His staff swung around, giving great blows and his word chopped off limbs. The hobbits screamed and as one charged forward. Demi and Rhia stood behind Boromir who swung his blade back and forth protecting them. Demi had learned not to use magic in battle. A towering Uruk came towards her and Boromir was busy. This was her chance.

        The Uruk charged at her and she ducked, barely missing the blade. She stood up again and sent her blade into the shins of her aggressor. The uruk howled in pain and fell over. She brought her sword down again into the uruks head and it fell into silence. But the fight was not over yet. Another orc, spotting its comrades fall ran at Demi. She pointed her sword at the orc who ran into it in blind rage. 

        "Now is the time!" yelled Gandalf above the noise and Demi made a mad dash for the door in which they were planning to leave through into the hall, but before she could reach it, a cave troll that Gandalf spoke about leaned over Demi. She screamed in fear and ducked under its legs as it brought its club down to meet her. The troll ignored her running forth into the chamber. Demi ran in after it, hacking at its legs, but the troll ignored her still. The troll ran after Frodo, who dodged the spear thrown at him by the troll. The troll picked it up again and Demi and Aragorn swiped at its legs. The troll knocked Aragorn for a four against a pillar. Aragorn passed out by the blow. In her fury, Demi kept attacking the troll, who gave up and knocked her across the room. She hit the eastern wall and slid down it, landing in a heap, blacking out. 

        The troll thrust its spear into Frodo, who fell to the ground on his face. In their rage, Merry and Pippin jumped down from the wall were they were onto the trolls back and hacked into it. The troll screamed in pain, thrashing its body around and the hobbits with it. It roared and threw it head back. Legolas let an arrow fly and it went through the trolls mouth into its brain. It roared again in shock, then with a loud thud, fell to the floor. Aragorn came back to consciousness and spotted Frodo on the floor, the spear lying under him. He made his way over to the presumed dead hobbit, crawling on the floor. He got to his feet and picked up frodo, making a dash for the stairs.

        Boromir rushed to Demi and lifted her over his shoulder, following Aragorn as the fellowship followed behind, Rhe being dragged by Gandalf and Gimli by Legolas. Rhia was a wreck balling her eyes out. Demi just flopped up and down, a lifeless form.

***

Author's note!

Ha! Yeah, what a cliffhanger. Demi is 'dead' and lost before even Gandalf. Now who will save Middle earth?

dulaithlossword: Well thank you very much. I'm glad you like the story and the characters. I thought I'd be original, and maybe a lil weird about it, but thanks. Somebody had to do something different, and I took it upon myself to do so. Puddles are cool, they are fun to jump in and splash other people with! I'm afraid that you will have to wait with Boromir and Haldir, but I'm not following the movie, as much as I love it, I'm staying true to the book. Thanks again!


	11. The fire and the fall

*****The fire and the fall*****

The fellowship made it to the stairs and Frodo shouted to Aragorn: "I'm all right, you can put me down now!" Aragorn nearly dropped the hobbit in amazement and all heads that could turn his way.

          "You should be dead, that spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn said.

          "O, hobbits are made of stronger stuff then you know, but we cannot stop! Fly!" Gandalf shouted, taking off again. Aragorn put Frodo down and they all rushed forward. "Wait a few minutes for ma at the bottom of the steps and if I do not return quickly then go on! Go with haste and follow paths leading right and down."

          "We cannot leave you Gandalf! You cannot hold the door alone!" Aragorn said.

          "Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here." Gandalf retorted, pushing his way past to the door and fused it shut.

          Aragorn led them down the stairs looking back and only seeing the light of Gandalf's staff. The drumbeats could still be heard, though somewhat distantly. Still the fellowship continued on to the bottom and waited. They had hardly to wait long when Gandalf came down the steps with such great speed; any one would have thought he was flying. "Come now, we are still not safe yet. I only pray that it is still light when we reach the outside world." The wizard said, pulling Gimli to the front of the line with him. 

          The fellowship followed close behind the wizard. The drumbeats started loudly again but they could not hear anyone follow. They kept going straight ahead, descending a flight of steps of 50 or more every now and then. It was getting very hot now and Gandalf proclaimed that they were nearly level with the gates. There they stopped for a moment, Gandalf collapsing to the steps, sitting and pondering. Boromir let Demi down and swept her hair out of her fair. She was very pale, but colour still lingered in her cheeks.

          Rhia stood above her, tears still flowing down her cheeks. Aragorn came swiftly over. "There is little we can do yet until we reach the outside. Just pray to the valar that she makes it that far." Aragorn said, his face grave. 

          "What happened at the door?" Frodo asked Gandalf.

          "I'm not sure but I faced something I have never seen before." Said Gandalf, his face grave. "I put a shutting spell on the door which can be broken by force unfortunately. The orcs beyond the door spoke in their own foul tongue, but I caught one word. Ghash, or fire. They then fled as something entered the chamber. It began to open the door and nearly broke me. The door left my control; I have never felt such a challenge.

          "I spoke a word of command but the door burst into pieces and I was thrown down the stairs. I have never felt so weak, but now how about you Frodo? I feared the worst but had no time to question it."

          "I am fine, bruised and in pain but alive." Frodo said, rubbing his wound. "But Vaira is barely, if alive. Ask not of me but her!"

          "Vaira? Still alive? Then we must make haste." Gandalf said standing up.

          They continued on, but before long saw a red light ahead. Ghash. It glowed bright and flickered on the walls before them. Their path now clearly sloped down, but there was a gap. Legolas ran and jumped it swiftly, bearing a screaming Rhia on his back. Next came Gandalf, holding Demi in his arms. Sam, Merry and Pippin were tossed over and Boromir leapt after them.

          Aragorn turned and faced Gimli. "Nobody tosses a dwarf." Gimli grunted and jumped for all his life was worth. He almost made it but fell and Legolas caught him by the beard. "Not the beard!" hollered Gimli.

          "Oh be silent and glad you are alive!" snapped Legolas pulling him to safety.

          Aragorn and Frodo were left now. They made to jump but part of the stairs in front gave way and fell. They clambered up to safety and part of the roof fell, smashing up the stairs behind them. They were now stranded in the middle, but the stairs behind them bumped them forward and sent them toppling into the safe arms of Gandalf and Legolas.

          The fellowship rushed down the stairs, Demi now carried by Boromir. "Look ahead!" shouted Gandalf. "The bridge is near. Lead them on Gimli! Pippin and Merry next. Straight on and up the stair beyond the door!" Gimli nodded and took off, Merry and Pippin close behind. They were followed by Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Rhia, Boromir with Demi, Aragorn and Gandalf.

          As he ran, Legolas set arrow after arrow into his bow and fired. On his final shot, his hand slipped and his arrow fell. Legolas gave a cry of anger and fear. The orcs scurried away as something large came up behind them. It was black and resembled a large man almost with bat wings. The power and terror of it was far more than the fellowship ever knew.

          "Ai! Ai! A Balrog!" cried Legolas.

          "Now I understand! Run!" Gandalf shouted.

          The fellowship ran as fast as they could. The Balrog followed close behind, hits heat making them feel as though they were roasting. The orcs followed again and Boromir blew his horn as a challenge. It echoed through a melodic sound. They made it to the bridge and the Balrog stopped. 

          "Over the bridge! Fly!" shouted Gandalf as one by one each of the fellowship mustered the courage and ran across the bridge in the same order. Aragorn lingered behind, standing his ground on the other side of the bridge. Boromir, feeling bold, gave Legolas, Demi to hold and stood with Aragorn. Legolas ran on past the two men and looked back.

          Gandalf stood in the middle of the bridge, the Balrog before him. Gandalf's sword Glamdring in his right hand, his staff in his left. The Balrog raised its whip and brought it down in a warning crack. Fire surrounded the beast but Gandalf did not move and he shouted:

          "You cannot pass! I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor. You cannot pass! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Undun. Go back to the shadow. You cannot pass!"

          The Balrog growled and its fire faded. It took one step forward and stood tall, wings spread. Still Gandalf stood firm. The Balrog's whip still in its left hand and a red sword now appeared in its right. Galmdring seemed to shine like a white star against it. The red sword fell against the white with a might _clang_ and the red sword vanished.

          "You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted again. He then lifted his staff and cracked the bridge beneath it. The staff broke and fell into the depths. The bridge fell from beneath the Balrog's feet and it too fell. But at that moment it's whip cracked and fastened itself around Gandalf's ankles, bringing him over the edge. Aragorn and Boromir rushed to help, but Gandalf cried "Fly you fools!" and fell, never to be seen again.

          Darkness fell. Aragorn stood shocked but Boromir hauled him off the bridge, which fell like Gandalf after their feet. The fellowship ran up the stairs and down a passage. Ahead they spotted light. The gates were open. Swifter they ran until…they came out into the day light almost blinding.

          Aragorn led them down a flight of stairs carved into the mountain side and they did not stop until they reached the Dimrill Dale. The sun shone. The clouds were high. The grass was soft. Looking back, grief took them. Legolas placed Demi on the grass and looked at her pale face. How unfair it would be to lose two friends in the one day.

***

          "We cannot linger too long. Farewell Gandalf! I did speak true of Moria and for the path we lost you and hope!" Aragorn said. He roused them all to their feet. "Come now. We must do without hope. We may yet be avenged."

          He strode forward down the road from the gate, rough and broken. Long grass and flowers rose beside it. Rhia took a flower for each Gandalf and Demi, taking them with her.

          The road ran south and steep between the arms of the dale. Water clear ran below the mere from a deep well, fresh and cool.

          "Here is the spring from which the Silverlode rises, but do not drink. Its bite is icy!" Gimli said shuddering. 

          "But soon it becomes a swift river and we shall follow it as our paths run together. With luck we shall meet the wood and safety by nightfall." Said Aragorn, pointing ahead to a great forest.

          "There be the woods of Lothlórien! Ah! I wish I would have been able to walk beneath its trees in spring instead." Legolas cried.

          "I shall be happy even if it be winter. Come now and let us make haste!" Aragorn said. They walked on at a great pace and Frodo and Sam fell behind. Aragorn and Boromir then carried them forth until three o'clock whence they took their first break since that morning. Aragorn surveyed Demi's condition full of concern.

          "I am afraid that with her lack of sleep her condition has worsened." He said gravely. "She needs a good rest." Aragorn pulled the boiling water off the fire and poured some into a small bowl. He then took a few _athelas_ leaves and placed them in the steaming water. He put the water infusion by Demi, letting its fumes surround the unconscious elf witch. Rhia and Legolas stood close by watching her with fear. A few minutes later as Aragorn was bathing Sam's head wound, Demi's eyes flickered open.

          She looked around at the amazed faces of Rhia and Legolas now staring at her. "Mani?" what? She asked. Rhia gasped and Legolas' jaw dropped, then the remaining fellowship's eyes moved to her.

          "Mani?" she asked again in frustration.

          "You…you have not spoken elvish before." Legolas stuttered.

          "Amin n'quena I'lembe tel' eldalie!" she said. I can't speak elvish!

          "Yeah, well, you just did." Rhia said still in awe. Demi gasped. She could really speak elvish? But she was speaking…or at least trying to speak English.

          "Well I am glad you are well my friend, though it seemed you cannot now speak westron!" laughed Aragorn. Demi frowned at him. "I am sorry my friend, but you are in quite a predicament. I thin we shall leave this for the Lady to solve." He then turned to Frodo. "Now let me see your wound master hobbit."

          "I am all right. All I need is some food for my tummy and a pillow for my head." Frodo replied, backing up slightly.

          "No! I must see if you are truly in good health, for you could be in poor health and not realise it before it is too late!" Aragorn said. 

          Frodo complied with Aragorn's wish, though hesitantly. He slipped off his jacket and was about to pull off his tunic when a sparkle was seen from around his neck. All stood in awe, but Demi. Now was the time Frodo would reveal his secret. He had no choice.

          "What is…Can it be?" Gimli asked. "Well, here is a sight indeed."

          "The hobbit wears a skin suit for an elvan princeling. If all the hunters in the world knew that all the shire-lings wore such garments, they would be racing off there now." Aragorn chuckled.

          "And all the arrows of all the hunters would be in vain." Legolas said in awe.

          Aragorn tended to Frodo while the fellowship took some much-needed rest and ate. Then when all was in order, they set off again. 

          It was growing dark now with the stars beginning to appear. The wind blew soft. It was the only noise. The fellowship filled along in silence, listening for any sign of the orcs. They took it as a good sign that sting was dull. They walked on in darkness now and ahead Demi heard the rustle of leaves. Legolas too heard them and said:

          "Lothlórien! We are almost upon the wood."

          "_I will be glad to walk under its trees again_." Demi said softly in elvish. She missed lórien deeply. It was her home. She wanted to see Rúmil, Orophin and Haldir again. She also wanted to Galadriel about her journey and how well she is coming to grips with her power. 

          The fellowship walked under the trees now. For half and hour at least they marched on until they came across a swift and merry river.

          "Here is Nimrodel! It is what the Silvan Elves have made many songs. Follow me and we may wade across." Legolas said, climbing down the bank of the river and into the water, barely reaching half way up his shins. Demi followed Rhis into the river. It was cool against her skin, washing away tiredness from her feet. 

          When they had all reached the other side, they sat down as Legolas sung them the tale of Nimrodel. Rhia leaned on Demi he sang and after each verse, Rhia sighed softly listening to the elf's sweet voice. She no longer had a major crush on the elf but came to respect him as a friend, although she felt a pang of jealousy every time he talked or came too close with Demi.

***

Author's note: Yeah, another chapter done, another one to write, but is that not the life of an author? Why can Demi only speak in elvish? 

Andreah: Who's Captain Clifton, wait, forget I asked. Thanks, I'm glad you still like it, tell me if it sux.

dulaithlossword: Well I can say now that Demi is ok, well kinda at least. Just that she can't speak westron! Just a lil something for a bit of humour. Yeah, it does sux that they left heaps out, but considering, they aren't bad are they? Cliffhangers rock!

Levanna: Yes, a little drama. I don't want to much coz it will take so much drama away from the book's story line. Too much confusion otherwise.

The stern mystic: You have not been bad. I don't have Tom in here coz he doesn't fall into this part. He was with Frodo before he got to Rivendell and I didn't cover Frodo's part. Sorry. He is very cool though, I agree. What can I say though; I am faithful, or stubborn. One of the two, take your pick.

I'm very proud to say that I am updating two chapters here today, so you'll read this then the next as a bonus. Chow!


	12. In the neck of the woods

**All words spoken by Demi are in elvish please, just thought I'd mention it so there is no confusion. **

**P.S. For all those confused, this is the bonus chapter for my lyal reviewers, not for the flamers or non reviewers. Nah, just kidding, this is for the non reviewers too, but you have to review or no chocolate! For ever! Muhahahahahaha! Eh, hem. **

*****In the neck of the woods*****

The company went on soon after Legolas' song, further into the woodland realm. Demi felt a wave of warmth under the trees, like a welcome home party. They came across a few large and thick trees. Legolas climbed one of them to find out if they were safe for sleep and cover. 

        "I am at home amongst the trees. I will see now their size, shape and girth." He said. With a swift jump he caught a branch far over their heads. 

        "_Daro!_" shouted a voice from up in the branches and Legolas fell down in shock. Laughter sprung from where the voice was heard, but accompanied by other voices. The first voice was oddly familiar to Demi now that she thought of it. Then the first voice spoke to Legolas in the Sindarin tongue. He answered their questions and turned back to the group.

        "They are elves." He said, then turning to Gimli he said. "And they say you, master dwarf breathe so loud they could have shot you in the dark." Gmili just glared at Legolas, muttering something in his own tongue that Demi could have sworn meant. 'Rack off you pansy'. His usual reply. Legolas just ignored him and continued to speak.

        "They also say that you need not fear and are friends of Vaira and Aure. They bid the ladies the hobbits and myself to climb into the tree and speak with them so they can decide what is to be done." Legolas said as a silver rope ladder was let down and he climbed it lightly. Demi gave Rhia a confused look and followed after him.   

        The rope swayed slightly as she climbed it and Demi wasn't too trusting of it, even though it was elvan made. High up in the mellorn tree a flet was built, but it was not a big as Demi's flet she had stayed in. She climbed through the circular hole in the centre of the flet and sat down next to Legolas waiting for the others. On the other side, she noticed three cloaked figures sitting cross-legged and still as stone, their heads cast down, not able to be seen.

        Frodo, Sam, Rhia, Merry and Pippin followed soon after and sat down where room would allow. Frodo sat next to Demi with a weedy smile. He was not sure if he could trust these friends of Demi and Rhia, be they elves or naught. Gimli had said that the elves of Lórien were not to be trusted, be then again; he had never liked elves to begin with.

        "_Mae govannon!_ Well met and welcome!" said the voice of the first elf that spoke to them below the tree. "I am Haldir and these are my brothers, Rúmil and Orophin."

        "Haldir? Rúmil? Orophin? Naa tanya lle?" Demi said smiling broadly in the elvish tongue. Is that you

        "Ah, we were not sure we could trust your companions _Lirimaer_." lovely one Rúmil said, removing his cloak from covering his face, smiling benevolently. Demi just gave an exasperated sigh while Rhia gave a knowing look. 

        "We heard rumour of your quest by Elrond's messangers, but we have naught heard of or seen half-lings for a long while. We seldom meet with any but our own kindred. You most certainly do not look evil, and being as you travel with our Kindred and friends here, we are willing to befriend you. How many are there in your companionship Legolas?" Haldir said, looking to each of the hobbits then to Demi. He had not changed much, and he still did not think much of Rhia. 

        "There are ten of us travelling through Lórien, the ladies here; myself; the four hobbits; two men, one who is Aragorn son of Arathorn." Demi said.

        "Aragorn is known amongst our people and has the favour of the lady Galadriel. But still, who is your tenth companion?" Haldir asked.   

        "the tenth is a dwarf." Legolas said. Demi cringed to think what the brothers would say to this.

        "A dwarf! In fair lothlórien! They are not permitted in these lands. He will not pass any further." Orophin said infuriated.

        "Calm down Orophin, he's not that bad!" Rhia said.

        "He is one of Dáin's kin of the lonely mountain an was chosen be Elrond to travel with us. He is both brave and loyal." Frodo said.

        The brothers raised their eye brows and spoke together, and then questioned Legolas about him. Demi only caught part of sentences, as she looked around her.

        "The dwarf may stay, but if he is guarded for and answered by Aragorn and Legolas. But he must be blind folded!" Haldir said finally. Legolas then left the flet to inform the others, who were to sleep that night in the next tree. The girl's and hobbit's belongings were brought up. Rúmil handed out blankets to them all and stopped finally at Demi, smiling and handing over the last blanket, then settling himself beside her. Demi and Rhia had moved to sit with the brothers to catch up.

        "Sut naa lle?" Demi asked them. How are you

        "Well and yourselves?" Orophin answered.

        "Oh, yeah, you know, slaving away against foul weather and sore feet, but nothing too dramatic, only… well…" Rhia started then stopped mid sentence, fighting back tears.

        "What is it?" Haldir asked in alarm.

        "Well…you see, Gandalf fell as we passed though Moria, fighting the Balrog. Or so I have been told." Demi answered for her in the soft elvan tongue she was now enslaved to, not that it was a bad thing.

        "What do you mean, so you have been told? You did travel all the way with your companions did you not?" Haldir questioned.

        "Well, I did but, before Gandalf fell, we were attacked by orcs and a cave troll. I was um…trying to stop the troll attacking Frodo, but it hit me with its club and I hit the wall opposite." Demi replied again in elvish, her eyes downcast as though she was admitting weakness.

        "She…she…almost died…" stuttered out, loosing her battle against her emotions.

        Rúmil looked worried and looked to Demi as though she was again in the same predicament she had been earlier that day. "Are you all right? Where are you wounded? Can I help?" he asked, searching for any viable wounds.

        "_Amin quel_ _Rúmil_!" Demi replied in, as Rúmil took her into his arms tightly. "Ok…ok…I'm kinda…I need air!" gasped Demi. I am well

        "_Amin hiraetha_!" he said, as though suddenly aware that he had been so bold. He looked away from his brothers who were now smirking.I'm sorry

***

They were awoken during the night by Haldir. 

        "What is it?" asked Frodo sleepily.

        "_yrch!_" Haldir replied, pulling the rope ladder up.

        "Orcs! Here?" asked Rhia, but he and Orophin vanished.

        "We shall return soon." Rúmil said, taking Demi's hand, kissing it vanishing after his brothers. Demi stared in wonder. What's up with him lately? The hobbits crawled over to the side to have a look at what was going on whilst Rhia gave Demi the 'look' again.

        " Mani?" Demi asked.

        "Nothing!" Rhia said in a would-be-innocent way. Demi wasn't fooled. She knew her too well.

        Demi heard a hissing noise and peered over the edge next to the hobbits. Something was lurking near the base of the tree, sniffing and scrapping at the bark. She saw two eyes, glowing in the darkness, looking upwards towards them. Demi pulled the hobbits back and hushed them, putting a finger to her lips. The hobbits nodded as she gazed down again, only to find the figure gone. 

        Haldir came back then, telling them that he saw what they did, but he did not dare attack it so that it would not alert the whole forest. "We cannot risk battle here, the orcs crossed the Nimrodel, searching for something. They must have picked up a scent. We loured them into the wood. Orophin has now gone to alert our people. The orcs will not leave Lórien." He said as Rúmil returned at his side. 

***

Demi and Rhia did not sleep after the orc invasion. They were still unsettled by it all. Haldir and Rúmil now led the company onwards. Rúmil seemed to be keeping a close eye on Demi who walked with Rhia to the back of the line.

"You don't see it do you?" Rhia said as they walked on down the path to the left hand side of the Silverlode.

"Mani?" asked Demi curiously. She had to answer saying simple things like this so Rhia would understand.

"Rúmil likes you, how can you not see it?" She said with a smile of triumph on her face. 

"Manioio." Whatever Demi said rolling her dark green eyes. She was secretly contemplating her new knowledge. Now that she put it all together, Rhia was right. But Demi didn't want to get into anything like that right now. She had two jobs to do as it was and they were hard enough without anymore drama. She had to focus on getting Frodo to Mordor and practise her magic, she still wasn't strong enough, and there was a great chance she might need it soon.

Haldir led them into the trees and to a river. The Celebrant, strong and swift. "We do not make bridges to cross it in these times, if only rope ones in great need." He said then making a bird call,  a length of rope was tossed over to him by an elf donned in the usual grey tunic the males of Lórien wore. Haldir tied the rope around a tree and faced the group. He let out another call and two more ends were thrown to him. He tied one shoulder high and the other waist high. "Follow me!" He said, darting across the rope swiftly and gracefully. 

Rúmil followed next before waving to Demi.    Then followed Legolas, Merry, Pippin (who was surprisingly sure footed), Frodo, Sam, Demi, Rhia, Gimli (who cursed the elves of their 'unethical' ways'), Boromir and Aragorn.

They cautiously edged their way across the rope save Legolas who followed it as well as haldir. Demi found it a little easier than what she thought, though not realising until she was across that she was half elvan and it shouldn't have been such a big problem. Sam took a mighty long time as her was rather scared out of his wits. He kept muttering to himself: "Don't look down Samwise you fool! You're almost there. Gaffer would definitely say to me if knew what a wimp I was being: Live and learn Sammy boy, though I think he was talking more of Gardening."

They all met on the east bank. Rúmil then turned to the others and said. "I must now return to the Nimrodel to keep watch. I am sorry _lothamin_." He said turning to Demi, taking her hand. She blushed and smiled back, wishing he wouldn't treat her so; she did not have the same feelings. He then darted back across the rope and left, taking two lengths with him. Haldir kept the other.

"Now I will blind fold Gimli and we may continue." Haldir said.

"Blind fold me!" raged Gimli. "I will not go forth a prisoner. I would no more betray you then Legolas!"

"I do believe you, but it is the laws of these lands and I cannot break them any further than what I have already just for you master dwarf." Haldir replied firmly. "Dwarves!" he muttered under his breath.    

"Gimli will not be singled out my firend, we shall all be blind folded. Yes you too Legolas." Aragorn said at the look on Legolas' face. Gimli laughed openly. 

"This will be quite a sight!" he said.

Haldir bound all their eyes in soft elvan cloth and told them to all hold onto the rope as he led them through the forest and over the Silverlode again. They walked on until evening. Rhia grumbled all day.

"This is so stupid. We have seen the woods! We have lived here!"

Demi nodded her head. She too thought it rather silly, but she didn't want to leave the others out.

That night they slept with the cloth still over their eyes, but Haldir took Demi's off when all were asleep.

"I see no reason for your eyes to be bound this night." He said as he led her over to a little way off from the fellowship so they could talk without being heard. Demi told Haldir of their journey and how she had learnt a small bit of magic. She pulled out her spell book and passed it to him.

"This is a gift indeed! And you say you can perform some?"  He asked her curiously. He wasn't as distant with her since she returned. Obviously because she and his brothers (Rúmil in particular) got on so well.

"_Well yes, But some of these are more complicated, especially healing. I will have to mastered that before I leave._" She said said, still in elvish.

"You mean to go with the fellowship still then?"

"_Uma_. It is my…Hey, I can speak westron again! Wohoo! Uha! Oh yeah! Um…sorry, I meant, it is my path." She added bashfully. 

"What do you mean?"

"After I woke up yesterday when Aragorn revived me, I could only speak elvish. Must have something to do with my accident."

***

The next morning, word had been brought to Haldir in the early hours that the creature below Demi's flet could not be found as the captain and young elf-witch spoke. Haldir roused the fellowship. "You are to walk free by the command of the Lord and Lady." 

The fellowship's blind-folds were removed, much appreciatively. "Behold Cerin Amroth! We will wait here til dusk then enter the city of Galadrim."

They stayed seated, looking around them in wonder. Yellow _Elanor_ and the white _nephredil_ were found all around them in the green grass. The bluest sky could sky could be seen through the leaves of the trees and the day was bright. They spoke little, lost in their own thoughts.

Demi found herself confused still about Rúmil. "What should?" she asked herself.

"Follow your heart," a distant voice sounding much like her own replied. Demi recognised it as her own subconscious voice.  She had heard it before. "But it will lead you astray, at least til the end of it all…"

"End of what?" Demi asked, but she was given no reply.

***

Its that time of the chapter again for (Drum roll please) THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! With your loveable author…angelic elf!!! (Please don't ask, just for the love of god and your sanity, don't ask!)

End of what? Huh? What does that mean? Well, maybe some of you will figure it out. I'm not going to say what now cause…I won't so there! (pokes tongue out) Ha ha! Anyhoobies: You'll have to wait for the next chapter, and that may be a few days coz I'm kinda busy this week, but I'll try and squeeze one in Thursday or Friday. If I'm lucky that is. 


	13. On the edge of the knife

*****On the edge of the knife*****

        A dusk like promised, Haldir led the fellowship onwards. Along the path they were met by many elves who surrounded them, bearing lams, lighting the way. They soon came across a large green wall and Haldir stopped them at the walls of the gate on the southern that he led round to. 

        "Welcome to Caras Galadhon! Here dwells Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." He knocked upon the gates and spoke and they opened silently. They entered, following the deep path amongst the trees. Demi heard soft sad elvish singing floating through the air. They followed many paths and climbed many stairs until they came to a landing. The area was glowing with a certain 'magic' according to Sam. There were still stairs that lay before them. 

        "Vaira, Legolas and Aure must follow me first." Haldir said. "Then you may follow in any order you like." He led them up the stairs before them, Demi following close at his heels. A horn was blown as they passed the next flet. They climbed on for a long while, finally coming to the highest flet. The area there seemed to glow brighter in a soft white aura. 

        To the walls, Demi saw many elves and before them sitting side-by-side were Celeborn and Galadriel. They stood up as Haldir and the Fellowship stood in the centre of the flet.

        "Welcome and well met." Greeted Celeborn, gesturing for them all to wake up seats before him and his wife. "Ten there are here, yet 11 set out from Rivendell, so the messengers have said. Tell me, has there been a change of council or has Gandalf the Grey been called off to a greater errand?"

        "Alas! Gandalf fell in Moria. There he remains, never to escape." Aragorn said sorrowfully. 

        "These are terrible and evil tidings indeed." Celeborn said. "Will you tell us the full tale?"

        Aragorn told everything, from the council of Elrond right up to Haldir bringing them before the Lord and Lady. He spoke of the Balrog and Gandalf's fall gravely and of Frodo and Demi's recovery joyfully. This news warmed the heart of the Lord well.

        "There is strength in you all. I have great hope that you will fulfil your paths." He said, and Galadriel smiled upon them.

        There was much other talk in which the Lord and Lady apologised to Gimli themselves. "Let Gimli son of Glóin forget my harsh words, for they were spoken through a troubled heart at ill tidings."

        Galadriel fixed her eyes on each of the fellowship members in turn. When her eyes moved to Demi, she looked the lady in the eyes.

        'You are troubled young one. Think not yet o Rúmil's affections, I shall have a word with him before you leave, for that is what you plan to do. But take this warning. Your path does not lie with Frodo. Follow your heart and the need of others. That will put you on track. You will be needed before the end. I am proud of what you are becoming. If you had a choice, would you follow them to the end?' Galadriel's voice said in Demi's mind. Demi smiled and nodded, feeling eased at her words. She would follow them to whatever end, she really didn't have anywhere else to go and she needed a purpose. The lady then turned to Rhia. 

        'Would you rather stay here then follow the fellowship?' the lady asked Rhia.

'No, not really. Well, I would like a break, but I do not belong anywhere, so really it makes no difference.' Rhia thought.

'You must be careful of your actions! Take this warning, or it will consume you. It is not yours and never will be. Trust your friends, for you will have a long path with them and stay away from the shadow! You cannot stay here much longer.' Rhia just looked confused. She had no idea what that meant.

***

        The company were allowed to stay in Lorien until they were healed, refreshed and ready to go. They were led to a pavilion among the trees by a fountain Demi had seem before in her last stay. She sat under a tent amongst cushions and stretched out. "I will be content with a warm bath and a good nights rest for once." She said.

        "And I." Rhia nodded.

        The fellowship gathered around in a circle speaking of what the lady said to them if they would speak of it. Few would. Most were embarrassed by her words; this only made Demi more curious. She laughed out loud at the hobbits description of Galadriel's mind reading.

        "I did not like it, I felt like I was naked!" Sam said.

        "Me too, it was very queer." Merry agreed.

        They were all asked if they would stay with the fellowship or return home.

        "To me, I thought she was tempting us, like a test, offering what is not hers to give. I refused, men of Minas Tirith are true to their word." Boromir said proudly. "I am not to sure of this elvish lady and her purpose." This angered Demi greatly.

        "You do not know of what you speak Boromir. Her purpose if for good, she took Rhia and I in as children and brought us back here! Under her ruling is the only place I feel safe! How dare you!" she said, standing up and walking off.

        She didn't really know where she was going but she grabbed her cloak and just kept going, not bothering to heed the words of Aragorn, calling her back. How dare he! Galadriel may have odd ways, but her ways are pure of purpose and one you could trust if ever you needed to.

        She walked past trees and many elves as she followed a path from the fountain, further and further from camp away from all others. A long time seemed to pass. Demi did not stop until she fell down onto the ground in a soft heap onto the grass, amongst the _nephredil_. Boromir infuriated her. He was rash and impolite at the best of times. Slowly, Demi fell asleep, wrapped in her cloak, flowers around her head and golden leaves in her hair.

***

        Demi woke late the next morning at hearing happy elvish laughs somewhere before her. She kept low to the ground, hidden by her cloak, when she recognised one as the lady's own laugh and another as Rúmil's.

        Demi got up and ran behind a tree, hoping that she was not noticed.

        "My lady, it is true though, I do care for Vaira, but if it is not time, then I will wait." Rúmil said.

        "Very well, though it may be in vain." Galadriel said. " I can not yet see her future, only that she will face a terrible evil in the days to come." Their voices faded away and Demi stayed where she was, stunned. It was too much to take in. Rúmil did like her but…she would face terrible evil? What did that mean?

***

        Demi made her way back to the pavilion, the conversation she had heard still running over and over in her mind like a broken record. Her companions looked at her, not daring to say a word. Boromir then spoke.

        "I am sorry Vaira. I did not know what I was saying." He said.

        "And you never seem to, for you seem to have a go at things you do not understand you xenophobic loser." Demi replied. She still wasn't too happy with him. Gimli stifled a snigger and the others stared in shock.

        Boromir looked as though he was about to raise a fist, though thought the better of it. Men do not raise a hand to women. It is considered a crime. He just turned on his heal and marched off.

        "Go Demi! Woot woot!" Rhia chanted. "You go girl!" 

        "I didn't say that I was happy with what I just did Rhia. I'm sorry, but he has got to extinguish his ego. It's the size of Gondor itself!" Demi replied. The whole fellowship present howled with laughter. Even Aragorn seemed to find this funny.

***

The fellowship remained in Lórien for many days, each day, clearer and brighter. The winter it seemed did not fall in this forest and time seemed to stand still. Demi and Legolas would regularly visit their other kin, taking Gimli with them at times. Rhia vouched to stay with Aragorn and pestered him til he taught her more sword skills. Merry and Pippin got in on the act, picking up what the two were doing and copying them.  Neither hide nor hair was seen of 'all mighty big headed manly man of Gondor' (aka Boromor), unless it was at night. Apparently he found out what Demi had said about him and refused to be near "That coward of an elf witch. She gives elves a bad name! And she did not have the will to say it to my face!" 

        This kind of interaction raged on between the pair until finally, Aragorn had had enough of it and made them both apologise.

        "I don't think so buddy!" Demi shouted, sending death glares at Boromir.

        "You expect me to apologise to her!" Boromir said as though it was a new invention that was most unlikely to work.

        "Yes I do. Now face each other." Aragorn said, and slowly, the arguing pair did, "Now shake hands and finish this mess you are in." they slowly extended their hands and gripped each others so tightly, that it looked as though they were trying to break each others hands. Demi feigned a smile whilst Boromir grimaced. Demi then under her breath made a tiny fireball that sparked and burnt Boromir's hand (not badly, just giving him a shock) so he let go quickly and held his hand in the other. 

Demi gave a smile of victory. "Llie n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina." She said as she turned away. You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny. Boromir had no idea what she said. Aragorn wasn't listening as he spoke with Rhia. 

***

        That night Demi was lying on her couch when she heard Frodo and Sam get up and leave. She sat up and stared after them, wondering what they were doing. She then saw Galadriel and her thoughts were eased.

        When the two hobbits returned they were all summoned to Celeborn, who sat in his chamber, Galadriel by his side.

        "It is now your choice to choose if you will complete your quest or stay behind. The land of Lórien will have you here until you wish to leave for your own lands. But whether you stay or go, we cannot give peace or safety to you, for these are dark days." Celeborn said, then silence filled the halls. Each member was in deep thought of his or her next move. Demi had made her choice long ago. She would continue on the quest, for she had one of her own that would start soon.  Though she did not wish to leave Lórien, her home, she knew her path lay ahead of her.

        "They all resolved to go forward and complete the quest. Galadriel said after some time. "Yet the corse has not been decided."

        "If I can give you any advice, it id this. Take the great river. Choose the side you will take carefully. To the western side lies Minas Tirith; to the eastern, the straight road of the quest and the darker shore. To you I give four boats. Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn can handle boats and the hobbit Meriadoc's people have for long years. Small and light they shall be, but they will not fail you." Celeborn said, and received many thanks from Aragorn. "They will be prepared for your departure by noon tomorrow. We wish you all now a fair night and untroubled sleep."

        That night they spoke of the path they would follow and all agreed with Celeborn's idea of taking the eastern bank, save Boromir naturally. 

        "Then I shall return to Minas Tirith alone if my actions will not be rewarded with a friend and companion to share the road with!" he said, shooting a look at Aragorn, who had resolved to follow Frodo, no matter what.

***

Demi savoured her last bath for a long while the next morning, making an effort to sit in the warm water much longer than needed. It was ten o'clock when she reappeared at the pavilion the next morning. 

        "Oh! Here _she_ is." Boromir said loudly. "About time." He grumbled.

        "Bite me." Demi snapped, waltzing over to gather up her gear. She felt a light tap at her shoulder. She spun around and spotted Haldir, Orophin and Rúmil standing behind her. "Hey!" she said loudly. "It seems an age since I saw you lot."

        "That for me it has too." Rúmil said softly, his glance fixed on Demi, she looked from him to the other brothers, expecting an explanation as to why they were here (not that she minded in the least).

        "It is time for you to leave unfortunately." Orophin said, his eyes downcast. "We are here to escort the fellowship to the dock."

        "If you hold on a second, I'll just fix my bag up and I'll be with you." Demi said, struggling to do her bag's straps up.

        "Here." Haldir said, frustrated at her struggling form. With the elven ease he possessed, he swiftly tied it up and handed it to her with a faint smile. He was at least trying to be nice. It wasn't in his daily habit to be friendly to the weaker beings, but he made an exception for her. 

        "Thanks." She said smiling as the fellowship was now gathered around. They were then given cloaks woven by Galadriel and her maidens, which had a silver and green leaf broach. The cloaks were of an odd colour, that seemed to change from silver, to green to brown to grey, depending on the environment. They were also given each and bounty of the elvish bread _lembas_. 

        "Cram." Muttered Gimli, sampling the bread. His disappointed look then turned to delight as he scoffed down a slice of the stuff before the elves could stop him.

        "No more! No more! You have eaten enough to last you a days march!" they said.

        "Come now." Haldir said. "I am now to lead you all onwards to your boats." He said, leading them off, followed by Aragorn, Pippin, Merry, Sam, Frodo, Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, Rhia, Demi (who was trying to trip Boromir) and the two brothers by her side. Demi managed to swipe Boromir's feet out from underneath him and he fell to the ground in an "oof!" He then scrambled back up and walked ahead by Gimli. Demi, Rhia, Orophin and Rúmil just laughed. The proud man of Gondor flat on his face was quite a sight!

        They walked on at least ten miles and by noon had come to a green wall. Demi wondered if this was an outer boundary or just another wall in the city as there were many. She had never come this far before. A gate opened for them and they passed through.

***

alas! Another chapter to leave you wondering what will happen next. (Or maybe you won't, depends if you can read my mind and have read the book). Anyways:

dulaithlossword: Well, here's the next chapter, and I hope it gives you a little bit more insight to the story. I'm glad you liked it. 

The stern mystic: I can't say, but you will see. *wink wink* 

CountessMeliara: Um, I'm still trying to find the web address. I'll post it a soon as I get it. Thank you!

Ta ta!

AE*


	14. The goodbye bird

*****The good-bye bird*****

Four small and grey boats lay floating in the water with their entire luggage already in them and several coils of rope.

        "Come. Now all is ready for you. Enter the boats but be careful." Haldir said. Rhia waved good-bye to the three brothers and sat in the bow of the back boat by herself, waiting for Demi, who stayed onshore.

        "Well…"Demi started, but words failed her. "I guess I'll see you soon!"

"_Tenna ento lye omenta_." until next we meet Haldir said, extending his hand, which Demi took. Orophin then said to her:

"_Vanya Sulie_!" fair winds and he took her into a light embrace. Orophin and Haldir then with a quick glance at Rúmil, left the two to talk alone. 

"I do not wish to say fare-well under such an occasion, but we both have our own paths to take and…Vaira…please be careful. I would hate to think that something would happen to you. I care about you much." The fair elf said, taking Demi's hands in his and looking deep into her eyes, which seemed to bore right into her soul.

"Rúmil…I…I will miss you but…look…as far as I am concerned, we are good friends, very close friends indeed, let us leave it at that until the world is safe again. I have a job to do and I know that…" his eyes slid to the ground but Demi lifted his chin with her hand and smiled, "If I thought of you constantly, I would forget what I would have to do and I would want to return, when my path lies away from Lórien."

"I know, but I will never stop thinking of you." A smile was now on his fair features and his blue eyes shone as though she had just confessed her love for him. He knew she wasn't ready just yet, and he would wait for eternity for her. "_Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle vanimamin loth_." May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back my beautiful flower. Demi smiled, but regret and guilt swallowed the happiness she was just given whole.

"_Na… Namaarie_!" she chocked back and went to leave him, but he caught her round the waist and left a chaste kiss on her cheek, leaving her to stand alone, blushing furiously. Demi turned around and headed for the boat, a mixture of surprise and confusion on her face.

"So…how did it go?" Rhia asked vigilantly, trying to stifle a laugh. 

"Um…yeah…good." Demi said slowly, sitting behind her friend and laying her leaf shaped in her lap. She saw Frodo, Sam and Aragorn in the first boat; merry, Pippin and Boromir-pansy-pants in the second and Legolas and Gimli in the third. Aragorn put his ore into the water pushing off and the others followed his example. Demi found canoeing harder than it looked, and she did not have the strength of her male friends and Rúmil's actions still played back and forth in her mind. Why were males so difficult!

The floated down the river and round a corner when before them came a large swan-like boat, sending out soft and sweet music. This was Galadriel playing the harp and singing whilst her husband sat beside her listening. She ended her song and called to them.

"We have come to say our last farewell and though you have been our guests, we had no feast in honour of your coming. So here we have now a parting feast for you." she said. The Swan boat turned and docked itself on the west bank. The smaller boats did so to and all passengers got off their boats for the feast upon the grass.

They ate and drank, yet not once did Demi see the brothers. This, hoping maybe to talk to Rúmil saddened her. She wanted to have the same feelings for him, but something then held her back. Celeborn spoke to the company, but she took little heed, her heart was now in her head and Rúmil was all it thought of. Then, the odd sensations that she had felt before. Guilt. Regret. Trepidation. What if she did not survive? What if…Oh no! If he hadn't and gone and kissed her she thought. Then she wouldn't be in this predicament. 

'Let the feelings and thoughts go my child. There are other things to worry of. Now is not the time. The day will come again when you two shall be reunited.' Galadriel's familiar voice said in her head. Demi lifted her eyes and saw Galadriel looking at her, smiling softly. Demi gave a weak smile and pushed the thoughts aside. The Lady of the wood then stood and took a cup full of mead then gave it to Celeborn who took a sip.

"Drink from the cup of farewell!" she said taking it from Celeborn, then handed it to each of the fellowship. "Drink, but do not let your heart be sad!" she took the cup from Frodo finally and said then. "Now is your time to leave, for it is almost nigh and though the cover of darkness shall help, you have too lost precious time. Before you leave though, here I have parting gifts, so that through these, may your hearts always remember Lothlórien." She then called each fellowship member forward in turn to collect his or her gifts.

"To Aragorn, son of Arathorn, I give thee this," she said, passing his a sheath, covered in various elvish designs and runes. "The blade that was broken shall now find its home here whilst not drawn." He was also given a brooch shaped like an eagle with its wings spread and a green stone set in it.

To Legolas, she gave a mighty bow of Lórien and a quiver of arrows, the hobbits Merry and Pippin, sheaths also, Boromir-flitter-glitter a golden belt, she gave Sam a box of Lórien earth.

The lady then turned to Rhia. "Aure, heir of Elendil, to you I give the heirloom of your household." She said, passing Rhia a silver ring, and in it sat a ruby, deep red in colour. "This shall more than prove your lineage whence you must and also this." She then handed her a small sapling in a mahogany box. "Let this be grown whence your realm is remade."

Galadriel then turned gracefully to Demi. Demi bowed her head. "My lady, though your gifts are generous, I need, nor desire anything. What I need I must do for myself." She said.

"Ah, yes, I thought you would say that, but here. This is what you truly desire that no spell can do. A draught powerful enough to stave off death." The lady said, handing Demi a silver phial. "It has enough to save many lives. One drop should heal a wound, two to revive and three to fully heal. Use it well. Also, I cannot forget this!" she said, revealing a mithril necklace in her hand. Its chain was delicate as though it would easily snap, yet it was incredibly strong. "This I give to you. Your mother left it in my care so that one day you may receive it. It is your most powerful weapon, your key to magic. Through this, you have to merely think of a purpose and that it shall do. It cannot be taken from you without will and will protect you and only you." She gave the necklace to Demi who studied it. A white stone was set in the centre. It looked like a cloud, soft and gentle and fluffy, yet light emitted from it, like a star. It was in the shape of a tear.

"Thank you my lady. Your gifts are most generous indeed!" Demi said bowing and standing aside. Galadriel then came to Gimli. She had no gift for him, but asked him what he should like. He at first refused, then said:

"One of your hairs, my lady, so that it will be treasured forever in my household." He said, bowing low and clumsily. 

"Then for you, I give three hairs. I send these words with this gift: I do not foretell, for all foretelling lies in vain: on the one hand lies darkness, the other lies only hope. But if hope should not fail, then I say to you, that your hands shall be filled with gold, yet greed shall not rule you." she said. Gimli thanked her many times.

"Now to you ring bearer, I have a special gift. I give to you the light of _earendil's_ star. May it be a light for you, in dark places, when all other lights go out. Now, may you all go and find hope on any shore." She said. The fellowship then clambered back into their boats and took off with the current. Demi fastened the necklace around her neck and set the phial in her pocket. She knew exactly what to do with the elixir. There would be enough. 

Lórien soon slipped from view into the distance. Demi said a final farewell in silence and looked to her path ahead. She would not fail Boromir, no matter how much he pissed her off. She remembered barely his fate, for she would not loose that image if it should come to pass. She would do anything to prevent it. 

***

Demi and Rhia, though paddled together, were growing tired. They were not strong enough for this. "Aragorn! _Tampa!_" Stop Demi called forward and all the boats stopped. The girls pulled up beside their leader. "Rhia and I cannot continue at this pace by strength alone. What say you if I use a little magic to help us all along?"

"I would say it folly. Upon your own boat no but otherwise yes. You may cast a spell upon your boat if it is of dire need." Aragorn replied, looking at the girls red faces from the hard work. They could not continue at all if he pushed them.

"Thanks." Demi said as the others boats paddled on. She took her spell book from her pack and searched for a spell to help. "Ah ha!" she said in triumph.

"What?" Rhia asked peering into the darkness at the shapes of their companion's boats long before them.

"I can summon the water element to make the current under the boat strong enough to carry us forth. I can control the water under us with this spell."

"Go ahead." Rhia said.

"_Yala onna en' alu!_" Demi said, but nothing happened. "Typical!" Demi cursed.

        "Try again. Maybe you're not concentrating hard enough." Rhia offered.

        "Prolly, I mean, I have never cast a spell like it before. Ok here goes…_ Yala onna en' alu!" _she shouted and the water beneath them picked up speed. "I can control the water with my thoughts, which means I have to stay awake at all times. It's going to be hard cause its really draining me."

        They continued on for a while, catching up fast, but Demi's strength was leaving her. "Keep going." She told herself. "Only til dawn then we get a break." But it seemed as though dawn would never come.

        Dawn came hours later when Aragorn called them over and they set themselves upon the bank. Demi commanded the waters to move her boat with the others and got out. Her legs were weak and she dropped to the ground. Aragorn caught her in time.

        "Vaira, you should have not cast that spell, you are not strong enough. Legolas, tomorrow, you ride with Vaira, make sure she stays out of that spell book and that she casts no spells at all. Gimli, you ride with Aure." Aragorn said, laying Demi to the ground carefully.

        Rhia didn't like being split up from Demi, but she did love hanging with Gimli and took it as a good opportunity to ask questions and invade his personal space.

        The morning went quickly to Demi, for she slept it off whilst the others rested their tired arms. She knew now not to even try such a difficult spell yet. It was advanced magic for starters. Simple spells now she could do with no problems, even mediate spells did not seem to wear on her, but advanced, she had no chance.

        They clambered back into the boats at midday, no one to eager, but they kept the pace slow. Legolas seemed to be keeping a close watch on Demi, and even his attitude of late had changed. Demi knew not to start a fight with the elf, they were good friends and she didn't want to loose that friendship.

        The day seemed to pass uneventful when they were in the boats and legolas refused Demi of any rowing what so ever. "Why? You have to get tired at some point, and I can take over for just a little while."

        "No. I am quite fine thank you." he said, still looking ahead, past Demi. She let out a humph and stared ahead. Instead, she hummed for the trip. Many songs came to her mind, but she decided too be a little evil. She sang:

        "This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people, started singing it, not knowing what is was, and they'll continuing it forever just because…" over and over again. About the third time, Rhia caught up on what she was doing and the two sung in chorus. 

        "Hush!" Aragorn called out. "Do you want us to be found by orcs or otherwise?" Demi and Rhia just looked at each other then back to Aragorn, who just turned and paddled on. Demi caught Merry and Pippin sniggering and she had to stifle a laugh herself. Maybe a boating trip wouldn't be all that bad.

***

Authors note: Didn't this just come at an annoying time?

Andreah: Thank you. Your criticism does help. I'm not pretending I'm a decent author. I could never be any good like that. But I write and I love it. And yes, if Demi had been able to save Gandalf, who knows what could happen. If a character is to live in my story, it is for a very good reason. And if Gandalf had not died, he would not become Gandalf the White. I understand if you find this hard to follow and I don't think I can help you understand it all, but some things I can. For some confusing things in here, they are made to make sense as you compile the clues. That is my kind of suspense. This story is made to make you think, yet still enjoy it. Demi's inability to speak westron is more for a comedic side, because even though she is elven, she hasn't been able to speak her native language for so long. This is just to show you that she still remembers it, just not consciously. Thank you very much again and sorry for blabbering on, but I do hope that it helps. 

dulaithlossword: Thanks very much. The fights will continue for a short while/ few more chapters I think. So hold on, but I won't keep you waiting. School starts for me tomorrow so that means less frequent updates coz I'm starting my final year. (Cringe). Here's your update. 

P.S. Is any one actually reading this, or does it suck that much? 

P.P.S If it does suck that much, it doesn't mean I'll stop writing, just thought I'd let you all know. 

The web address for the elvish is Thank you. That is all. 


	15. Paths Alike

***** Paths alike *****

After the girl's chorus, they had a very boring trip indeed. Demi's legs ached from being cramped up amongst luggage and her back hurt from not being supported properly. Her head fell into her hands and she looked ahead and the river. It was so strong now that there was little need for paddling. 

On either sides of the river were rocky walls, grey and lifeless. Even when there were trees, it brings little mirth or hope. Nobody dared to speak. Demi had a funny feeling in her stomach. She felt something fell near the fellowship, as though they were being followed. It was now dark and no light was given save by the moon. Demi swivelled around and looked past Legolas. Behind their boat was what looked like a dead log floating down the stream. Demi dismissed it as noting and turned back.

***

A few days passed and Demi's uneasiness did not shift. She felt herself constantly looking over her shoulder.

"Next time I even think about being loud, I'm going to silence it!" she said to herself. "I'll only bring unfriendly eyes and I fear I may have done that already." Demi sat huddled up, her head upon her knees.

Legolas spoke little. His head was always directed towards the heavens. When he did speak to her, it was to check to see if she was all right. She was fine, ever since she slept off her spell, but Demi could not handle this boredom any longer. She took out her spell book and began reading, hoping to memorise something.

***

The fifth day came and after being woken up in the early hours by Aragorn, the fellowship was informed that Gollum had picked up their trail. Demi then let out a surprised gasp and pulled Aragorn aside.

"I have to tell you something that I should have days ago. I have ever since our second day been feeling as though something was not quite right, and that something was on our trail. I guess in a sense I was right." Demi said, looking into Aragorn's eyes. He had a serious look on his face and he was deep in thought, then at last he spoke.

"Indeed, you were right. If you still or at any time have such an instinct, warn me at once." He said.

"Then it's now or never." Demi mumbled under her breath. 'Aragorn, its time I told you." she said in a hushed voice. "There is something going to happen to Boromir, I can feel it." She said, without the heart to tell the ranger the truth.

"What will happen?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, just that he will need us soon, days from now, maybe sooner." Demi lied; she knew exactly what was going to happen. He would die. 

"Well than we must keep a close watch on him at all times." He said. "Come now, we had best set out. Oh and don't worry…" he said, "I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks." Demi said as they returned to the group. 

Demi got back into the boat she shared with Legolas and gave a sidelong glance at Boromir, who took no notice of her. She felt guilty for being so mean to him, but knew it was futile to try and change him now. What hope was in that?

Legolas paddled hard that day, and even allowed Demi to join him in brief lengths, for he would not have her tire out. He was much like an older brother to her. They passed many landscapes swiftly but Aragorn changed his plan. They would now travel by darkness and rest by daylight. Demi was too creped out to sleep at night anyway so the idea was well accepted by her.

***

The eighth night came and they boarded their small boats. It would be their last night journey in the river, as soon they would have to decide what path to take. Demi dreaded this. She knew soon that if she could not save it, a life would be lost. By accident they came close to Sarn Gebir and had to quickly pull themselves to the bank. Though Legolas was strong, it proved hard for him, so Demi picked up her ore and helped with all her might. The water was shallow indeed and the rapids before them were violent. Demi hoped they would not have to pass down the rapids, as she had heard that no man had ever lived to come out the other side of them. She shuddered but kept paddling. But Demi realised it wasn't the thought of possessed water that did it.

Around them, black arrows whizzed past them. Legolas pulled Demi down amongst the luggage. Many arrows stuck themselves into the boat and plunged into the water.

"_yrch!_" Legolas said. Demi nodded, but even with their night sight, the orcs could not see the boats as they blended in with the water. They picked up their paddles again and stroke hard against the water, moving towards the western shore. Demi's instincts were on red alert. The necklace she wore was glowing blue under her nose and was warm against her skin. She hid it beneath her tunic so not to give her position away. 

Slowly the boats moved to the shore and rested themselves against it. Legolas sprung from his boat, took out his bow and an arrow and aimed it everywhere, but the orcs were gone.

"_Elbereth Gilthoniel!_" he said under his breath. But that was not the end of the terror that night. Just as he lowered his bow a dark shape floated swiftly across the sky. Demi felt her heart go cold and fear ran through her blood. She looked up.

 A great winged creature, most like a dragon only with a long frail neck and bat wings flew in the darkness. Legolas again took up his bow and set an arrow loose. With precision, it hit the winged creature and it fell from sight into the forest below on the eastern bank.

The company stayed the night out on the bank with no fire. They hid themselves together between the boats. They had no idea what Legolas had indeed hit, yet only that it was an enemy. They discussed their stay in Lórien and how slow time seemed to pass there. Their voices then fell silent as they awaited dawn. 

Day light came and they were ready to leave. They had to carry the boats past the rapids so the could continue. Boromir as usual, agued his point.

"Why pass the rapids when a straight pass of Emyn Muil lies before us? Then we can strike either south or west and cross into Gondor." He said.

"Only if we make for Minas Tirith would we do that." Aragorn said, trying to stay calm. "We have not yet decided where to go. That course in any case would be more dangerous. Let us just follow the river further. At least that path cannot be missed."

Boromir argued with Aragorn for some time and all were tired of the bickering. Rhia decided to step into the decision.

"Boromir, shut up! You don't lead us and may Elendil help us when you do. We follow Aragorn's choice and if you don't like it, you are more than happy to get going!" she said, which shut him up immediately. He glared at Rhia then mumbled under his breath saying something about men of Gondor not betraying friends and that Rhia was an insult to Arnor and Gondor. She snapped at that and lunged at him, knocking him over and she started punching him in the chest. He tried to push her but to no avail, she was too strong. In the end, Boromir came out with a fat lip, bloody nose and a severely bruised ego. Demi didn't hold back laughing at the end result and gave Rhia a high five.

Aragorn and Legolas then went to explore and find a safe path for them around the rapids down to the safer water. A few hours later they returned then Aragorn and Boromir, and Legolas and Gimli carried two boats each down the path whilst the others carried the luggage. It wasn't easy going for the hobbits that seemed to be laden with too many bags. Demi carried as many as she could and still it didn't seem enough.  Her back was bowed under the weight, as step by step, she walked on, with somewhat grace. She was half elven after all. 

Their journey was luckily mad only once. They came to a portage-way, which ran into a little pool of water. Before them was a solid wall of stone, which made it clear, they would have to get in the boats again. They stayed there throughout the night, even Boromir agreed to it. A small amount of rain fell upon them that night and the girls hitched up one of the boats in a little cubby house thing on its side, so that one of its sides loomed over them, protecting them from the rain. Merry and Pippin in the end scrambled under there too. But that was the worse of the night.

In the morning, the rain hung around and there was no escape from it in the boats upon the water. Worst of all, Aragorn blatantly refused Demi of casting a spell.

"A little rain never hurt anybody." He said, but it was not just mere rain, rather a down poor. They had skin covers to stop most of the rain flooding the boats, but gave no comfort to the weary travellers. 

After an hour, the clouds drifted away, taking with it the rain and before them, two towering statues stood, their left hands out stretched. The company passed between them and Aragorn called out "Behold the Argonath, the pillars of the kings! Long have I desired to look upon Anárion and Isildur, and here they are before my eyes."

Rhia looked upon them with a sort of proud awe as did Boromir also. Demi had to admit, they were pretty cool, but nothing compared to the elves. 'Oh my gosh, now I'm comparing things like the elves!' she though. She had to admit, she was becoming most like them of late.

By noon, the fellowship had made it to Tol Brandir. From here, the sound of Rauros falling in the distance could easily be heard. They came ashore and rested, for now they had to decide what had long been put off, what path they might take. Though Minas Tirith sounded good as a place to rest, Demi agreed with Aragorn that the ring bearer had no place there, and was far from safe. Even under the shadow, it was best if the took to Emyn Muil, but they all had to decide on it. It was now on the tenth day, was the decision to be made.

***

Author's note: Yes a shorter chapter, but I wanted to save the best for next. If you want the address for the elvish, it's in the reviews under my pen name. The explanation is in there and forget my rambling on. 

Dulaithlossword: Yes, there is a lil something Happening there, but I'm not saying they will live happily eva after, then again, I haven't decided. I work things out as I write and I don't plan ahead. Thank you, your words are a great comfort, no matter the circumstances. I guess I'm a lil bit, I don't know but I don't have that much confidence in my works. Not long now and you'll know bout Boromir. I'm not saying anything! Thank you very much again. I owe you one.

The last Evenstar: No, I mean Melendil. He is Elendil's Grandson. He and his two sons, Isildur and Anárion sailed to Middle earth together. Isildur had no children so his nephew took the throne. So Melendil is more closely related. I hope that helps a bit.

Elessar Evenstar: Thank you very much. You are too kind. The site is in the reviews of OL under my pen name. You'll find it there and the explanation why I can't post it with my story. Yes, I am one of the few authors who write about the books. Maybe its because the movies show more expressions and stuff and the books may be confusing. I don't really know. I love the books and the movies, but the books explain more.

Levanna: No you're cool! School sux. Well, at least I think so. I'm run down with homework at the moment and it's only like my third day back! How suckfull. I have been totally waiting for moon. I'm glad you updated. Thank you! I am learning from the masters and the best reviewers in the world! Ahh, I'm on cloud ten. (Until at least I realise the legal studies homework I have due on Monday.) Don't mind me.

Lady Siri: No it's cool. Its just I like heard from no one forever (ok so it was a few chapters and I had one or two reviews, I know, its sad and I shouldn't be so selfish) but I just love knowing what you guys think of it. Thank you very much for reading. 

The stern mystic: I'm sorry you feel that way. Maybe I'll catch you round ff.net. I hope you have luck with that story you're trying to write. 


	16. The breakup party

***The break-up party***  
  
They rested on the lawns of Parth Galen on the western side of the river. Demi found little comfort here, and Legolas also felt this. Aragorn agreed, that this place was far from safe under such dark times, but they had no choice. Demi felt uneasy indeed. She knew the time had come.  
  
They ate then sat in a circle, ready to make their choice.  
  
"The time has at last come. We must now decide the next leg of our journey, to stay together or divide and which path to follow." Aragorn said. "We can no longer be sure that the side we now sit at is safe. This burden I fear is upon your shoulders Frodo, to choose which path to take, there we may all choose to follow or turn aside." He then turned and looked to Frodo, whose head fell into his hands. All fell silent awaiting his answer.  
  
At last he spoke. "Give me an hour to decide, for I cannot decide here where my thoughts and voice can be over shadowed."  
  
"Very well, but any hour only, for we need haste." Aragorn said, nodding his head slowly. "But do not stray too far."  
  
Frodo then took off whilst the fellowship sat in silence until he was out of earshot. Demi knew she had to act now or risk Boromir's life. She didn't know what though to do. After minutes of silent contemplation, she stood up and crossed the circle to Boromir. She stood before him and he looked up.  
  
"And what do you want?" he asked, none to kindly.  
  
"I wish to apologise Boromir, I should not have held this grudge for so long." Demi said. Everyone fell silent, shocked, especially Boromir. Demi really did mean it though, and it was not just an excuse to keep him here.  
  
"You...you are apologising to...to me?" he asked sceptically.  
  
"Well...yeah. Do not accept?" she asked wryly.  
  
"Well, lets see." He said, still in shock. "I did start this first so, it is rather I should apologise." He said. Demi's mouth dropped open. She didn't expect things to go so well. He extended his hand to her and she took it. "Now that that is settled, what do we do?" he asked Aragorn. Demi smiled and dropped to the ground beside him. She didn't trust that he would find a way to sneak off.  
  
Aragorn snapped himself from his surprised expression and said: "There is nothing we can do yet but wait, this choice is Frodo's alone."  
  
"Very well then, I think I shall take a walk whilst we wait, to clear my head." Boromir then said standing up. Demi gave a pleading look to Aragorn who shrugged.  
  
Boromir started into the forest when Demi said to Aragorn, "Now is that time I dreaded." And took off after Boromir. "Boromir! Boromir hold up there!" she called to him. He turned on the spot and waited.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked. "I seek solitude to ponder my task at hand."  
  
"Oh, um, I wanted to talk to you actually." Demi lied. She was going to try anything to keep him close to the others, even though now she couldn't remember what happened before he died.  
  
"Very well, shall we find somewhere to sit?" he gestured to a rotting log to their left. "What is on your mind my friend." He asked with a genuine, but troubled smile.  
  
"Actually, that is what I wanted to ask you. You have not been yourself of late, you are troubled I see and feel it. It even shows in your sleep. Will you not tell me what ails you?" Demi said.  
  
"Oh, that well, I am just wary of the future, it seems as though hope has long left us. Like we have been going on fools hope. I oft wonder of my land and how it copes under the threat without me." He said.  
  
"That is not all is it?" Demi said matter-of-factly. "I know. The ring is getting to you. You are most venerable to it. That is nothing to be ashamed of. It is affecting you for you still believe that it will help your kingdom."  
  
"How...how did you know?" Boromir asked, half in fear, half in shock.  
  
"Though my power does not lie in mind reading, I sense it around you." she said, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. "An elf trait. Legolas would have seen it too if he weren't so worried about Frodo."  
  
"And you are not."  
  
"Of course, but something has recently been brought to my attention, concerning you. I have been keeping watch on you for weeks now. I promised myself you would not fall into any ill fate as Gandalf."  
  
"Even in your anger, you still hope to save me? For that I thank you. You are a true friend. If we ever make it to my homelands one day, I know my father would take a great liking to you." Boromir said, with a true smile on his face. He stood up, and offered a hand to help Demi up which she took and the two made their way back to camp. As they came upon the camp they found Aragorn standing up, his hands on his hips.  
  
"You haven't seen Frodo have you?" he asked Demi and Boromir. "It has been over an hour and yet he has not returned."  
  
"No we haven't." Demi said, a pang in her gut told her something was wrong. She stopped still and all eyes were on her. "We have to find him." She said at last. "Now!" then she took off at a run, Boromir and Rhia close behind. Demi picked up her sword along the way and put it into its sheath then ran hard up the hill.  
  
"Demi what's going on?" Rhia called out from behind, panting madly.  
  
"I don't know but you two stay close to me." She said, not stopping a beat.  
  
They scootered through the forest searching for any sign of the hobbit. Demi stopped a moment to look at the ground. Nothing was there, and she didn't like it. "We're going the wrong way. He hasn't come past here." Then her voice failed and she heard what the others couldn't. Fell voices yelling in the distance. "Orcs!" she said. "We have to find him! Hurry now!" she tore back down the hill, Boromir and Rhia close behind. Demi searched the ground for any sign of Frodo. Then beneath her she felt the ground tremble. She stood still and wide-eyed.  
  
"Draw your swords!" Boromir yelled and they did so. They ran still the harder towards camp, and then from their right; two hobbits came tearing from the wild at them. "Merry! Pippin! What is it?"  
  
"Orcs, they are after us, we have called them away from Frodo!" Merry said as the hobbits met them, and at least twenty orcs spotted them.  
  
"Oh this is wonderful!" Rhia said sarcastically. The hobbits drew their swords and stood behind the taller beings. Demi focused on one orc running towards her. Boromir blew his horn as the mass of orcs attacked them. Demi bore off several blows before ducking and spearing the orc in the gut with her sword. She pulled it out again and the orc fell to the ground with a thud. Boromir faced three orcs at a time, blowing his horn. Rhia showed her true skills and fought with ease against two orcs. Demi had no time to help Boromir when another orc saw her and came hurtling towards her. Its sword flew down at her shoulder, and she narrowly missed, then again it struck. She swung madly but to no avail. Again and again the orc came at her, but she could not fight it off. She conjured the first spell that came to her mind.  
  
" Pelekta yassen runya!" she yelled. It was the flame strike spell. Hundreds of arrows of fire shot toward the orc and several others and burnt them alive. Up on the hill she saw and orc ready its bow and set an arrow in it, aimed at Boromir. She panicked and cast the spell again towards it. It easily dodged it, unlike its lesser kin, and then aimed at Demi. She let out a squeal and dodged the first arrow, landing behind a tree. "Just what I need." She said dryly. That spell would never work. She needed to be able to sneak up on the orc and slay it, but how when it was after her. Then an idea came to her mind.  
  
"Quella tuulo' elea." She whispered and vanished from all sight. Taking her new invisibility to the advantage, she snuck out behind the tree then around to the back of the orc who looked dumbfounded that he lost her. She drew her dagger and crept up right behind it. The pungent smell of its skin was enough to knock her out alone. Holding her breath, she edged her right arm holding the dagger around the orcs neck, and then in one swift movement, pulled it across, slitting its throat.  
  
The body of the orc fell in a crumpled form on the ground. She then released herself from the spell and looked around. The orcs were all dead, but Demi saw Boromir on his knees, he and Rhia staring out to the north. She jogged up to them.  
  
"What happened? Where are Merry and Pip?" she asked them, panic now returning.  
  
"They took them!" Rhia gasped, sweat running down her face as she wiped a tear away. "There was nothing we could do, then you disappeared and..." her voice faltered. Behind them they heard two sets of heavy footsteps. Demi turned around and saw Aragorn Gimli and Legolas approach.  
  
"What happened here?" Aragorn asked out of breath.  
  
"Merry and Pippin have been taken by orcs." Demi said. "Did you find Frodo?"  
  
"Yes I did." The ranger replied. "He has made his decision. He leaves for Mordor alone, though I lost Sam along the way. He must have taken back to camp."  
*** Another author's note:  
  
I have actually added in this chapter. It was meant to be from the two towers but I moved it here into FotR so peeps that haven't read the book understand what's going on. Well that's part one of Oira Laure. Part two will be here Very soon. I don't think I will take much of a break at all between them. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update all you read this. Life has just been a pain and so has my internet server.  
  
Stay tuned! Now for the replies:  
  
Levanna: I'm not sure if my review of moon went through coz it was stuffing up. I'm just letting you know I reviewed! Why only three chapters! Don't mind me. I'll probably go into withdrawal. I will live, but at a great loss. Thank you. I like to have a change of perspective every once in a while. Yes and Prof/ mean chem., legal studies suck major butt. Good luck with your essays. Thank you for your review.  
  
Maybe I should slow down my updates, I don't know. Just so everyone can catch up. U tell me. Anyways thanks much for all the reviews I have gotten from great reviewers. It means a lot that you go out of your way to tell me how I'm going with the story. Please review OL two coming shortly. Byez! 


End file.
